Cyclone
by Kingofsnow
Summary: Inspired by the idea of the story Dark Abyss created by DigitalEmperor001 comes another Spirit of Vengeance riding down at full speed. Ben Krastil used to be...human, but after recent events he has become something so much more gaining powers that he cannot control. Now he enrolls in a academy reeking with sin, can he learn to control his power? or will everything burn around him?
1. Chapter 1, the beginning of HIM

**Cyclone **

I watched as **that** lone figure road down a deserted street on a, once, normal chopper… normal, what does that word even mean anyway? Were all different, not just physically but mentally too, and we each react differently to one another. Some guy might be a drug dealer and a cop would see him as scum you'd find on the bottom of his shoe while an addict might see him as their savior. A stranger who had never met the guy might see him as a corrupt man who wanted to spread his evil influence. But a friend of his might be able to sympathize with him as he learned that the dealer was only doing this type of work as a way for him to support his family.

Sorry about that got a little side tract there. Now where was I, oh yeah, **him**. **He** continued to ride on **his** once normal chopper as it left behind a line of flames wherever **he** drove when it was like this. **He** clenched tightly on the handlebars as **his** flaming skeletal fingers continued to rev-up the engine. Each twist **he** made on the demonic horns that acted as his handlebars made the eye sockets of the demonic face plate, that was positioned where his light should have been, flare out with fire.

The demon skull had teeth that arched forward not only at the top of the bikes front wheel but also on it's sides, the teeth were long, skinny, and each were trying to arch over the flaming wheel. At first glance you would have thought that the demonic mouth was trying to eat the ball of flame it launched on the ground. When in reality, if you looked close enough it would have revealed that the ball of flame which was connected to the beasts mouth by a poll of flame was it's front wheel.

The body that **he** sat comfortably on of the bike was a rib cage, to what it belonged to could not be described, all I could say was that it was a rib cage made of a metallic alloy. The bikes back flame wheel was covered by an arching back plate that had three rows of spikes making it's way down the middle of it. Finally the mufflers came out from the bottom of the bike and separated into two tubes on each side, one tube continued to travel below along the ground next to the back flame wheel. While the ones that separated rose up to seat level and continued to blare out fire and smoke next to the back plate.

Now that we were done describing just how badass **his** bike was, lets continue to see just what **he** was doing. **He **continued down the road, flames marking just where **he** had gone as they trailed behind **him**, and **he** almost seemed to be calm. Then a cry for help coming from some unknown source caught **his** attention like a jerk punching some guy in the face, **he** then lifted the front of **his** bike up and turned it towards the sound of the plea for help.

Like a rocket on steroids, **he** drove down the road at speeds that no one had ever seen the likes of before. **He** followed the echoes of the wish for help as if **he** were a ghost following the remnants of his past. **He **found the cries leading towards a dark ally that **he **began to peer through with soulless eyes, and saw five goons, they were armed, and they were speaking in Japanese at some scared Asian woman. Two of the goons were constricting the woman's arms as what looked to be the leader swaggered forward with a knife, rage began to boil up in **his** abdomen at the sight. Hooks attached to chains began to form out from the wrists of **his** black leathered, scorching, trench coat as **he** walked forward, shifting **his** head from left to right as if **he** were a snake about to catch his pray.

**He** looked at one of the goons who were to pleased to watch the sight of the assault on this innocent girl to watch his own back and **he** launched **his** right hook to strike through the man. To everyone's surprise besides **him **the goon had a hook suddenly burst through his chest, **he **pulled back on the chain and as it yanked itself from the boy he turned to ash. **He** help but begin to laugh at the thoughts that were bursting with ideas on how to punish these poor souls, infact he was so excited that he couldn't stop laughing, his laugh was like a mixture of a hyena and helicopter blades. The now four goons looked at the man and each one of them felt fear **he** could smell it and **he** was excited even more by it.

The two goons that were constricting the woman let her drop to the ground and all but the leader began to open fire on **him**. Bullets ripped through the leather but didn't hit **him**, all **he** did in response was stand there and let them shoot out their fear. Each bullet ripped through **him** but he showed no emotion of pain or distraught by this, as they were finally out of ammo to fire they looked at **him** with disbelief as they tried to reload frantically. **He **swiped across at the nearest thug and the man hardly got to scream out in pain before he crumpled to the ground as a pile of black soot. **He **then swiped upwards and slashed another thug right up the middle, he turned into two smaller piles of black ash and with that same hook chain **he** cascaded it downward to cross across another one of the thug's chest, he fell silent as he scattered in the wind.

The last of the thugs, the leader, was on his knees praying to any god that would allow him to be spared. But no god would save him from **his** wrath, **he** grabbed the collar of his shirt and hung him in the air with god-like strength. **He **could smell the sins on him, violence, greed, treachery, and lust, seriously this guy reeked with sins and each one had their own little "flavors" to them, it wasn't pleasant.

**He** only whispered out one word, a sentence done by the judge, jury, and executioner that was **him**, **his** voice combined with a growl, a hiss, and something in-between uttered out, "Guilty…"

**His** mouth began to open and a sucking noise could be heard the leader of the once intimidating group of thugs began to scream in protest. He screamed out only one word, "NO!" but it didn't matter to **him**, punishment had already been judged, his lackeys had gotten a swift sentence. **'But not you…' he** thought, **He **could feel the mans soul being ripped out of the man's body and began to see each of the sins he had committed. **He** could see him feasting on drugs, food, and drink as if there was no tomorrow, never giving thanks to the supplier of such things. **He** could see him in a nightclub acting like he was the king of the place and doing other things that had to go with the sin of lust (I'll let your imagination take care of that part). **He **saw him running for dear life away from guards at a federal prison, he crawled under the fence and so did one of the guys that had helped in his escape, but he had gotten caught under the fence. He had a hand latching onto the others leg and begged for his help, but all this guy did was kick him in the face to further his own escape. Then, finally, **he** witnessed the final sin, violence, the leader had done what he did to the woman that had summoned **him** many times before and a few times had even killed them.

**He **felt no remorse or mercy for this man and neither did I as **he** began to suck out his soul. The air around them seemed to shake in response to this as strains of his black soul were being ripped out slowly, painfully. The leader no longer shouted out pleas of rejection, but instead only screamed in agony as his soul was slowly being torn from his body. While being placed on a first-class seat straight to hell.

The man exploded into flames as he crumpled down to the ground forever being whipped away from this world. **He **looked over at the woman who had summoned **him**, her eyes were wide with fear as she looked upon her "savior". She was so scared that she herself had crumpled down to the floor on her knees, as she seemed to stare into oblivion at the sight before her, I could see **him** through her eyes as they acted like mirrors.

**His** entire face was a burnt up skeleton with black horns poking out where his temples were supposed to be and arched upward high into the night sky. Flame surrounded **his** black chard skeletal head, all except for **his** empty, soulless eye sockets as **he** stared into her, he wore a long, tattered, charred trench coat that was unbuttoned. A gun handle was spotted poking ever so slightly from **his** right shoulder and was assumed to be held in place by the sling that was being hoisted by **his** right shoulder and ending at his left hip before it looped back around to connect to the weapons holder. A plain white shirt was under the trench coat hiding **his** flaming rib cage where only **his** roaring collarbone could be seen. **He **wore fingerless black biker gloves that glowed with red flames that matched the ones around **his** head. **His** white T-shirt was tucked tightly under his pants by a black belt that had a metal tip and a skull belt buckle where the eye sockets of his buckle's skull seemed to glow. **He** had dark navy blue jeans that were torn a bit by their ankles and stood in black steal toe boots.

This was **he** whom I fear every minute of my life, **the spirit of vengeance**, a being that I have tried to avoid all my life and I'll continue to avoid him until the day I die, because I… am **him**.

But I'm not always **him**, when I'm not **him** I'm Ben Krastil and I swear if any of you make a burger king joke I will personally come to your house and eat your firstborn child! Now where was I, oh yeah who I was, I come all the way from America more specifically, North Virginia, now if you haven't guessed I'm right now all the way up in Japan. Now you may ask me just what in the world I'm doing so far from home and I'll answer that all in due time, but first I gotta tell you just how I got like this. You may wanna get comfy cause it's a long story. But first things first, if you thought that I looked like a flaming skeleton 24-7 then you my friend need to be put into special Ed or something.

I'm no more then a teenager even though my alter ego makes me look like an adult, I'm not that very athletic but am pretty tall and I do work out and try to keep somewhat of a physique. But I also don't like the light all to much so I tend to stray towards shadowy places, which in turn got me a snowy skin tone. I also take care of my skin very well, I'm kind of a germaphobic, and I remember how my sister would sometimes yell at me for hogging the bathroom for "hours". I have short black, messy hair and if you'd ever saw me in the morning you'd say that I slept with a cat or something cause my hair would be sticking up in almost every direction possible. I used to have dark brown eyes but whenever I'm about to turn into **him** my eyes turn into a dark red, almost the shade of blood.

Now back at Virginia, I had a pretty good life, my mom worked down at the local clinic and my little sister, Emma, was just ending her first year of middle school. I on the other hand was preparing for my freshman year of high school…hmmm I feel like I'm forgetting something… oh yeah, and my dad was in an insane asylum for the third year counting. He was put in there for thinking that everyone wanted him dead because of his "secret box" but he would never tell anyone what the "secret box" was or what it's contents was. Before he finally got sent to the loony bin we were constantly moving, from one state to another, from one city to the next, but this didn't give me much time to make friends so I finally just gave up on the idea of having friends.

This pretty much labeled me down as a loner of sorts and that was fine by me. When dad got thrown into the joint, I went to visit him, only me though, I didn't want Emma to see dad like this and mom couldn't handle dad losing his marbles. But what my father kept saying about the "secret box" and the only clue he spoke of it's contents was that it held the "other him", that bugged me for a while back then. So one day I finally asked him just where the box was, he chuckled in a low tone and said, "It's hidden behind where it all began…"

I didn't understand what dad said at the time, but I began to understand just why he was so paranoid about someone wanting him dead because of his "secret box". Mom was told that the graves of our ancestors, John Krastil and Elizabeth Krastil, one of the many first settlers here in America, were recently defiled by having their caskets dug up, opened, and left for the priests at the church to stare at their ancient remains. This definitely had me worried and I told dad of the news, he laughed and said with a sadistic smile, "You better find my "secret box" before the guys who dug up those dinosaurs start digging up your grave son…"

With that ominous message passed I started looking over my shoulder in fear that someone was actually after me. At least a week passed and I was asleep in my clothes after a long night of video games, then it happened, a crash sounded from the living room and I was heading down to beat the crap out of any robber who dared ruin my beauty sleep. Then suddenly, I was hit upside the head and knocked out cold, I could feel my unconscious body being pulled and tied. When I finally woke up I found myself tied up and placed in some kind of high up thrown made up of random car parts, the throne seat was so high up that I could see the junkyard's gate.

I noticed that I was on top of a bunch of cars wielded together to make the throne so high up that I had to stair down just to notice the chanting, red hooded people below me. Then a woman with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a scar covered by an eye patch on her right eye stood infront of me. She wore a red cloak and underneath it was a full-blown leathery biker outfit, but what she was holding made me quite curious. It was a small black chest, roughly the size of a shoebox, and the lid that connected the box looked like tightly clenched teeth.

She spoke out in a commanding voice and said, "My friends, after at long last we have found it, the spirit that took our beloved leader and the new weapon that will fuel us to the top. We have found the spirit of vengeance!"

This managed to get the crowd below to roar in rejoice but I finally decided to call out and asked in an annoyed tone, "Hey! What the hell are you guys doing!"

This led the woman to make a glance at me and she merrily smirked as she answered my question right before she insulted me first. "Looks like sleeping beauty's finally up, and to answer your question punk, we plan to open your old mans box, but we can't open the box without the blood of the first born."

She suddenly pulled out a knife and before I could try and ask just what the hell she was talking about, she stabbed me right in my gut. She then withdrew her blade and scrapped off the blood onto the box itself, she then quickly placed it on the ground and took a couple steps back. A low groaning noise came from the box as clamps began to release the ancient, rusted seals and the lid flew open. For a split second nothing came up, then a loud high pitch laugh generated within the box and without any warning a column of flame erupted from the box.

The column of flame began to take shape and as I struggled to hold my head up as blood lose was beginning to set in, it generated a face. A skull to be more exact, the skull was a crimson red, due to it's own meaning or the flames wasn't clear. Its eye sockets began to erupt a white energy as it gazed down at the hooded individuals surrounding it.

It spoke one word in a low haunting voice, and that word was something that even scarred me, "Hungry…"

Without another thought, the spirit began to suck in every soul within the area infront of me, though I didn't see the blond chicks soul get sucked in but by this time, I was losing consciousness. When the spirit was finally done with its little snack, It turned its skull to me, I was gasping for dear life, and I could feel myself begin to fad into the darkness. The spirit lifted my limp body up with what looked like a hand made completely of fire and brought me up to its skull.

It asked me a question that I still can't figure out why exactly I answered, and asked, "Do you want to live?"

It may have been my subconscious answering or at least I 'd like to think that's what's answered the creature but I said in a fading voice, "yes…"

Then the creature plunged itself into me, it burrowed its way into my chest and further still, into the center of my very soul. I could feel the burning sensation increase in heat as the monster continued to burrow its very existence into my own. When every last part of itwas integrated with my being I fell, I remember falling away from the thrown seat and hitting the ground hard, I even made a little crater. I thought I had died, but far from it, my body moved without my knowing and that's when my first happened, I changed into **him** for the first time. The first time is always the most painful, I could feel the two horns burrow out of my temples, I could feel my skin begin to burn, crack, and hiss, but then I felt all the emotions.

It was like a tornado of anxiety, hate, fear, rage, pride, ecstasy, and a constant laughter all rolled up into one emotion. Whatever I had on at the time changed in subtle ways, like my trench coat being scorched a bit and my pants being torn at the ends of them. But when the transformation was done and over with **he** was born, I haven't really come up with a name for **him**, after all this time I kind of just got too used to referring to **him** as him or spirit. But the rest of what happened last night just became blurry images and incomprehensible sentences, at the end of it, I woke up on an old, rusted chopper spray painted black in the middle of my garage.

I wasn't sure what mom was gonna flip out on that morning: the fact that our house was broken into last night, I got home on a chopper, or the fact that Emma said her first swear that morning. But instead all I saw was my mom sitting there, legs crossed, and was apparently waiting for me to get home. You could imagine what I felt like, I was about to get a dose of mom's bombarding questions that would ultimately lead me to be left with no dinner for a month (yes that is a legitimate punishment).

I was preparing myself for the verbal assault when mom rose up and began to walk towards me. She did something that I didn't really expect, I mean assuming that your house was broken into and your eldest son was kidnapped you'd figure your mom would be pretty pissed. But she just hugged me for a long while, god it felt like an hour, I wished it lasted longer.

She whispered in my ear with enough sadness in her voice that it sounded like she was on the verge of tears and said, "I'm sorry…"

I couldn't respond to that even though I wanted to because the next thing I felt was getting really sleepy. My legs gave way and my mother hauled me over onto a couch, I then noticed that she had a syringe in her hand and I could only assume that she had drugged me with it. Imagine it, your own mother drugging you right when you woke up from some kind of nightmare and hauling you over to some kind of couch, I was mad at her to say the least. But I noticed right before I had blacked out that she was holding back tears in her eyes, I wanted to tell her that I could forgive her if she told me why she was doing this, but then the darkness took me.

While I was unconscious, image's flashed through my head, I saw someone on fire walking strangely forward, like he was contemplating each step he took before he even made it. He was walking away from the giant thrown of vehicles melted together and each step he made left behind a flaming boot mark. He continued to walk until he found a herd of motorcycles, all of them in good condition, but he continued to move past them until one of them caught his eye, well I couldn't see his eyes in the image but you know what I mean. He walked over to an old, beat up motorcycle, the one that I woke up on; he placed both hands on the motorcycle front plate and screamed. The fire that was on the man was transferred to the motorcycle and it changed it, transformed it, turned it into something…wicked.

He got on the bike and began to ride, he rode on throughout the entire night, and then I woke up. Everything was like how I remembered it when I blacked out only I found myself lying on my bed, I was praying to god that everything that had happened was just some kind of dream. I walked into both my mom's room and Emma's room, everything was gone, their clothes, Emma's toys, and moms sentimental stuff that she got from family members long gone. So mom did drug me and left me behind, but why, why, why, why, a question I began to constantly ask myself and as I made my way downstairs I found a note lying in the kitchen. When I opened it, the note was clearly written by mom because no one in our family could write cursive, it told me that dads "secret box" was real and it was hidden behind the portrait we had in the living room of John Krastil and Elizabeth Krastil.

That riddle dad made finally had some sense to it now; I literally hit myself for not figuring out the obvious answer. The letter then told me to go see my dad again and tell him that "the box has been opened" I didn't waste any time to begin my travel to the asylum. But then I realized that I always had mom drive me there and I had a long walk ahead of me, then I felt something in my left pocket which is weird cause I only use my right pocket for holding stuff (I'm weird like that okay). When I fished out just what was in my pocket I was greeted to a pair of silver keys, I remembered that there was the old chopper I woke up on and a devilish grin grew across my face.

After about fifteen minutes of trial and error, running from the cops, crashing at least 23 times, and finally cackling at the top of my lungs when I rode at ridiculous speeds I had finally learned how to drive…sort of. Anyway I was driving down to the asylum and luckily for me visiting hours weren't done yet, I called up my dad and waited in an empty room, only things there were empty tables and vacant chairs. He stumbled in, reminding me of the way that guy on fire did when he was walking through the junkyard and sat down across from me.

We were quiet for awhile, I wasn't sure what to say exactly, yeah turns out that I found your secret box dad and some crazy lady with a knife stabbed me, I nearly died, and now I might possessed by an evil flaming spirit. Dad cut the silence like a knife through butter and chuckled a bit as he said, "So kiddo…how's life?"

I had a choice right there, I could either punch him, or I could laugh to supress my hidden rage and tell him what happened, if I didn't need his help to figure out just what the hell was going on I would have punched him. So I laughed and said, "Oh you know this and that, mom drugging me into a blackout while she took Emma and ran off to god knows where leaving me behind, you know nothing different."

For the first time dads appearance seemed to change ever since he got here in the loony building, he straightened his back, his smile faded into a serious line, and his eyes demanded the truth. He then asked a question that had some weight to it and asked, "Did she leave behind a note?"

I threw over the note to him and said, "yeah she did…and your secret box? Let's just say it ain't a secret anymore."

He didn't really need to read the note anymore after I said that, he could guess what happened and he knew instantly that his little haunted jack in the box was inhabiting me, I wouldn't be talking to him if it didn't which I would learn later. He threw the note aside and asked in his serious voice, "The box was opened wasn't it?"

I nodded my head and he slammed his fist down on the table with enough force that I thought he had either broken his hand or the table. He looked like that he was shot or something, it took about five minutes before he finally looked up back at me, he said, "I'm sorry…"

I didn't know what to make of that and I asked, "just what are you sorry for?"

He continued, "I'm sorry for giving you my burden…"

I needed to know more, he wasn't making that much sense and so I continued to ask, "just what burden did you give me?"

He stared at me, dead on in the eyes and said, "For giving you the spirit of vengeance…"

That sentence, actually it was just those three words, 'spirit of vengeance' that had unlocked the rest of the memories of last night and made them clearer now. Last night I had allowed that giant tour of flame, that spirit to enter my being for saving my life, I had to stop myself from hitting slamming my own fist on the table. It all made sense now, that being on fire that I dreamed about, that was me, while this revelation dawned on me an image of a charred up, black skull surrounded by flame with horns sticking up towards the sky and black eye sockets flashed in my head.

That was the face of whom I had become, I put both my hands over my face and asked my dad, "How did you even get something like that inside of a box?"

My father let out a heavy sigh and began to tell just how everything got to this point. Apparently he had been the spirit of vengeance due to him making some kind of deal with the devil, he didn't tell me what he sold his soul for, no matter how many times I asked. He then continued and said that a demon was planning to overthrow the devil himself, you can see why the big man downstairs couldn't let that happen. So he went looking for one of the spirits that would deal with this problem for him. You see, the devil doesn't just pick one person to be inhabited by the spirit, instead he tries to inhabit as many as there are willing to allow that evil in.

Now I had a bit of a question to ask which was, why couldn't the big guy take care of this demon by himself, well as it turns out, the devil is weaker on the Earth which means that his powers are limited. My dad wasn't sure exactly why this was so he couldn't tell me, but what he could tell me was that the devil needed agents, people to do his bidding for him in our world. Now his power may have been limited, but his one power that he does have is THE DEAL, in a nutshell, you're basically giving yourself over to the devil, your letting his evil into you. He'll show up when you're at your weakest be that emotionally or physically, he'll offer you what you want the most at that given time and in return, he'll want your soul.

But once you make that deal, you're his property and he can do whatever it is that he pleases with you, now if your like my dad you got off easy. Cause you see, he may have become an agent of the devil himself but he doesn't do it by choice, the spirit of vengeance is the real agent. Anyone with this spirit is infused with a duty to punish the wicked, but this world isn't black and white which is just about how the Spirit sees it, only in black and white. Now you've done at least one thing wrong in your life, everyone has hell even I have but that's a different story. But that wrong deed is what will condemn you to the spirits wrath and he'll treat you no differently then from a psychotic murderer.

Now there's one thing that I forgot to mention, the spirit of vengeance may have infused the duty to punish the wicked but it'll also force the duty on you, making you change into it when your in the presence of evil, especially at night. But once you change, the spirit takes over and will hunt down, main, torture, and slay whosoever got it coming. But somehow my father figured out a way to control his spirit and could transform at will, now keep in mind that the spirit wasn't just gone it was simply giving him the wheel, so to speak. There was always a chance where the spirit could take control if the circumstances called for it and lets just say a lot more people tended to live with my dad in control, innocent or not.

Now as I was saying, a demon was moving in slowly but steadily on the devil's territory and so the devil went looking for a spirit who could handle this. But during this time my dad had met my mom (which she knew what he had inside of him) and they had already gotten married with me on the way and dad knew that the spirit of vengeance would get in the way of him having a normal family. So when Lucifer came knocking on his front door for help they made a deal, he would deal with the demon and in exchange, dad would not only get his soul but he would also no longer posses the spirit of vengeance.

Now dad had road for the last time in order to face this demon, he told me that it was a long grueling battle, one that he almost ended up losing if he didn't have a reason to continue to fight. But he had done it, he had beaten this demon and put it on a one way ticket back to whatever pit it crawled out of, to insure that this was infact his final ride he buried all of his weapons he carried as the spirit. He went back to where the big man downstairs told him to meet him so he could finally be freed of this duty.

But like any deal you make with the devil, he's bound to screw you over in some way. So when my dad came to the site where he assumed the devil would just give him his soul and take the spirit along with him, let's just say he got more then his soul. My dad gets his soul back, but he also got his secret box that contained the essence of his spirit of vengeance inside.

He had told dad that whoever wanted to open the box would need the blood of his first born child and anyone who was chosen by the spirit inside would gain it's powers without losing his or her soul. With that said the devil disappeared in the blink of an eye, now the spirit of vengeance is powerful host or no, but an unshackled spirit that didn't take orders from the big man downstairs is dangerous, so you can see why dad kept the box. Now my father had made some enemy's as the spirit of vengeance, some even knew who he was and most thought that he was dead. All except for a biker/cultist who had been dogging my father for year's cause he apparently gave their leader the second worse fate possibly. He didn't kill him or suck out his soul, he had given the leader the Penance Stare a powerful ability that only the ghost rider can do, it causes the individual to see and feel all the pain, both emotional and physical, that he or she has ever inflicted upon. But the pain was too much for their leader and caused him to reduce to suicide.

Apparently their second in command, the blond chick with the eye patch now revealed to be named Megan was a cousin to their leader and wanted revenge. She had tracked him for years until they lost all traces of him, which was when he met mom who helped in his disappearance. But thanks to a certain evil underworld overlord, they now not only had a beat on him, but they now knew about the box, and so the hunt was back on.

My parents had to move from place to place because they didn't want them to get their hands on the box. Over the while my dad did get an idea of how the bikers/cultists might just lose interests in the box and hunting him. If they thought he was crazy then they might see him living in a personal hell inside of his own mind and take pity on him, they would also see that he couldn't be used in order to learn where the box was…well not used directly. Now for the box, he planned to have it hidden in the one place that only mom knew about so the biker/cultists wouldn't use it for evil. Well one part of the plan worked, the bikers did take pity on him, which is why he's not dead. But the bikers didn't stop looking for the box, they had planned to wait and see if one of the family members would get any info on it…or at least that's what I thought.

It all made sense now, why we were constantly moving, what that spirit was, who those crazy guys at the junkyard were, and why my dad was locked in the Asylum. My father was in the asylum so he could not only protect us but also insure that the box was kept safe, but this didn't explain why mom left.

I looked up at him after a few minutes of taking this all in and asked, "Then why did mom leave me behind?"

Dad looked down and said with guilt weighing heavily on his voice, "She was afraid of me when I changed, she told me that she would leave me if she saw me like that ever again. I guess she was still afraid."

Mom left because she was afraid of me? I felt…almost enraged by this, a mother was not supposed to be afraid of her own son! I then continued, subduing my rage and asked, "So I have the spirit of vengeance in me…what happens now?"

My dad decided to flash a grin for once in this gloomy atmosphere and spoke with much pride, "Now? Heh, I get to finally end this act of being clinically insane and become your mentor."

I scoffed at the idea but I didn't really see any other way so I said, "Since when were you ever sane?"

Ever since that day my father had been acting like his good old self and within a week he was released from the institute in "perfect" health. As soon as he got out it meant the beginning of my training, first thing he did was dig up all the weapons he had left behind so many years ago and passed them on to me. It wasn't that much honestly, it was like four things and two of them were the same thing, the first thing he gave me was a sawed off shotgun. But for those of you who didn't know what that was it's basically a double barrel shotgun minus the long barrel and replaced with a short one. The next two weapons that he gave me were these strange brass knuckles with red glowing symbols on them, and finally he gave me this weird belt with a metal tip and a skull buckle.

He told me that the first three weapons I could use while I was the spirit of vengeance but the last one, the belt, I wouldn't need to use while I was in vengeance mode. When I asked why he told me that the belt acts as his mystical chains did, which he assumed that I had them as well…and he was right, the belt can stretch out to any distance but it acts differently when it hits someone. Instead of turning them to ash like the chains did or burn them it simply siphoned off some of their power making them feel weak, but it back fires working vice versa if I use it on an innocent.

Now the spirit has the enact ability to control hell fire which is what the spirit has constantly swarming around his body. Only it becomes more powerful and more destructive when focussed into a weapon, which he bothered to tell me that it couldn't be just some ordinary weapon you found on the street. Plus you had to be in vengeance mode to channel the hell fire, which was what the sawed off shotgun was for. A certain being had created him these weapons and he swore an oath to never reveal who or what had done such a thing for him.

The two brass knuckles could be used, like the belt, when I was in human form or on vengeance mode. In human mode they leave the guilty feeling the impact of the punch as if it was twice as hard and the innocent would barley feel anything. But when I become the spirit of vengeance, they not only become twice as powerful but they burn with a heat set to unthinkable temperatures.

He worked me to the bone, figuring out ways to control myself and steer the spirit when I needed to. Finding new ways to fight with either the belt or a couple of practice chains he still had lying around the garage. He even showed me a few punches and different fighting techniques if I ever got into one.

We then worked on ways for me to suppress my inner spirit so that I could hold it in longer. We started out slowly by traveling down back alleys and hanging around the wrong crowd, god it was like hell to me. It was like having a fire in my chest flare out to my bones and try to melt my skin off so it could punish those who were guilty.

By the middle of August dad and I were at an underground fight club with very little rules, that's when I began to smell an aroma of a foul concoction, when I told dad this he asked just what was it I smelled. When I took a whiff of the air it was like boiling blood and when I told dad he simply nodded and said, "That my son is the smell of violence, a sin, and a sign that your getting closer to suppressing your spirit."

He then told me that there were four levels to signal that I was getting closer to suppressing my spirit of vengeance. The first level was the ability to smell the sins of the guilty which would soon turn to seeing the sins of the guilty as I got closer to the second level. The second level was the ability to change into the spirit of vengeance during the day, but only for a very, very short time like thirty seconds. The third level was being able to change during the day but only when staying within the shadows and having a small set of control. But the last level was being able to change even when the sun was out and having complete control over your spirit but had limited powers.

This knowledge actually lead me to ask just what would happen when I gain full control over the spirit, to be more specific, what kind of power I would get. He literally gave me a list of what I could do, the first thing that caught my eye was superhuman strength, now from what I remember when I change I'm a flaming skeleton with no amount of muscle anywhere. But my dad insisted that he could lift up 25 tons so I just rolled my eyes and continued down the list.

The next thing that caught my eye was the ability to posses superhuman stamina, which I guess would make sense. Like I said, you have no muscles which means you have nothing to tire out while your fighting or running. Dad went to further explain even though I wasn't really listening, he said something about mystical energy that empowers the spirit that prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins and blah, blah, blah.

Up next were two that I knew would come in handy, the fact that I had a regenerative healing factor was awesome. But combined with the fact that you had superhuman durability was freaking god like. Although my dad stressed that even though I could regenerate and survive a grenade to my face there was few things that could kill me. Mainly weapons that were forged in heaven or mystical attacks that came from either heaven or hell, so any holy/unholy attack or weapons could really hurt me basically, note to self, don't piss off the nuns.

I already knew about hellfire but my dad still went into great detail about what this did exactly, it not only burned people but it burned their very soul. I could also project this fire in various ways, like shooting it from my eyes, mouth, or my hands. I could also create walls of hellfire to either protect me or others as my dad recalled using such a wall to stop a group of madmen from shooting a bunch of people. He then told me that the Spirit could produce these flames without bounds, which means limitless hellfire.

Dad then went into detail about how the mystical chains the spirit uses could also be transformed into other weapons but only melee based weapons. He also decided to add that, like the hellfire spirit uses, it could also be summoned to be fired from any other place on the spirit of vengeance's body. The last ability was the penance stair and I already had a pretty good understanding of what it could do and how I could use it. But dad warned me about another power the Ghost Rider wielded, it was the ability to suck out people's souls and send them to Zarathos himself as a snack. Sounded gruesome and I vowed never to use it, but dad then went into the limits of the Spirit of vengeance placed on it's host.

All these ability's sounded a little overpowering, almost making it seem that the devil was trying to put flaming skeletal gods among men. But my dad told me that this power I now wield didn't entirely belong to the big man himself, infact it came from another demon who was tricked by the devil to be trapped and forced to give his powers over to mortal men the devil favored. That demons name was Zarathos, a powerful demon lord who was worshipped by a group of people making sacrifices to him and the devil saw this as a waste of souls that he could have had. So he tricked Zarathos to get him out of the picture and make him his slave.

Somewhere at the end of August my dad told me that he found a school that would help me gain control over my spirit faster. He told me the name of the school, threw me my uniform, and said that the only known way to get to this school was at a very specific bus stop. To clarify, it was all the way up in mother chucking Japan, Japan people! I nearly blew when I started screaming at him just how the hell I was supposed to get all the way up to Japan and you wanna know what he did? He just pointed at my bike and said, "better get riding."

So now here I am, in Japan, the morning sun casting away my flaming skeletal form as I returned to the motel I was staying in. I let out a sigh as I entered my room and said, "Today's the big day…"

Today was the first day of school and I still had no idea just where this bus stop was. I stared down at my uniform and said, "Might as well put on the uniform…"

'Why am I even bothering putting this thing on? He didn't even tell me where the specific bus stop was?' I thought, but regardless I put the uniform on. The uniform was simple in design, a green overcoat with a white-buttoned long sleeved shirt, a red tie, and finally brown pants. I still wore my black steel toe boots, might be a little out of place but whatever, I also shoved my fingerless black biker gloves in my right pocket.

I packed up all I belonged (which wasn't much) and walked outside, I gave my old chopper a look and chuckled, not worrying about it in the slightest. That thing will follow me wherever I go, no sense in that changing now. I then heard a low rumble coming from behind me an I looked behind to see that the black bike was following me like a lost dog, I ignored it as I continued to walk to the nearest bus top. When I reached it, I placed my elbow on the armrest, placed my hand on my cheek and rested while I hoped that this stop would be the one that the bus to take me to my new school would be assigned to. My bike flipping its kickstand as if a ghost was riding it and finally decided to shut it's engine off as it to rested.

I began to think of the things that I had done in Japan so far, well the first thing I did was learn Japanese that's for damn sure. The next thing I did was taken in the sights, visiting obvious tourist traps but also visiting its dark underbelly. Then I simply waited until the end of my summer came and the beginning of my new school year started.

My daydreaming was interrupted by a groveled shout, I looked up and saw a bus driver of unknown age. That was mostly due to his hat, seriously the hat cascaded his face in shadows within a shadow! But the creepiest part about this guy were his eyes, they seemed to pierce the darkness that surrounded his face and glow.

He then asked, _**"You Ben Krastil?"**_

I nodded my head and he said, _**"well come on then kid, this is the bus to Yokai Academy." **_

I loaded myself up on the bus with the strange bus driver, his eyes seeming to look out at every possible nook and cranny of his bus just by giving a glance at the mirror above the driver seat. The bus went back into motion as I sat on the right side of the bus close to the end, I looked out at the side and saw my bike following at a steady pace. I sighed a little as I still felt those strange eyes of the bus driver stare at me as the bus continued in motion, yep this is definitely going to be a strange school year.


	2. Chapter 2, the first day of school

Cyclone

It must have been, what an hour or two, maybe, ever since I entered this bus and yet we still haven't picked anyone else up yet. The only noise that could be heard was the hum of the two engines of my bike and this bus both traveling in the same direction. Then I realized I still had my backpack on that carried everything I owned, I felt silly not realizing it sooner and placed it on my left. Man I don't know about you guys but it's felt like a century has gone by since the last time I just sat down an took a break for once. Ever since I got the Spirit inside of me, I would always be on the move, either looking for someone to punish or for me to get away from those who deserved to be punished.

For about a minute I enjoyed the small peace that I was granted, even if it was for a moment, that peace however soon turned into boredom. Seriously, I was thankful that I didn't really feel the spirit burning for a way to get out, but now I don't know what to do! So to pass the time, I undid the red tie along with three of the top white buttons on my white buttoned shirt and began to play around with the red tie. Mostly tying it around my hand, untying it, and then retying it around my other hand; this went on for about an hour of rinse and repeat before I noticed that the bus was coming to a stop. Once I noticed the bus was stopping, I shoved the red tie into my right pocket along with my cramped black biker gloves.

I looked up from my fidgeting and saw another boy enter the bus, he was wearing the same uniform, and no surprise there, but there was something different about him. In all honesty though he looked like a regular teen just like me but I learned over the time that I've had the spirit in me that looks can always be deceiving, the guy sat in the seat infront of me as I continued to judge him. But he did look normal, tan skin, brown hair and eyes to match, virtually he was like any other normal kid but something…smelled about him…the smell wasn't like a sin, it was more like…soap. Not the best way to describe it but he smelled like new mint smelling soap to me.

I had somewhat of an understanding on what this meant, anywhere if not everywhere I've been to always had one person with that exact smell. I even met someone with that smell while I was in vengeance mode and I thought that the smell meant another kind of sin at the time, but the spirit just turned and walked away from them. Hell, one time the spirit walked infront of a grenade for someone with that smell and that's when it clicked, anyone with that smell was innocent, which meant that this kid was innocent as well.

Whoever this guy is, might as well get to know him right? My dad sent me to this school so it would quicken my control over the spirit, which means that there's, gotta be a lot of sinners enrolling there. Might as well get on good terms with this guy, I mean for all I know, he could be the only innocent at this school.

I leaned over the chair this guy was sitting in, which seemed to startle him, stuck out my hand in a friendly handshake, and said, "Hey there, the names Ben Krastil…"

Luckily for me he took the handshake and said in a still startled tone, "Ts-Tsukune Aono…"

Pretty timid, but I get the feeling that he has a good heart and if there's one thing I know for certain is that my instincts have never steered me wrong. I continued as I asked, "So Tsukune…you a freshmen?"

The kid almost seemed hesitant to asked as he said in a skittish, "y-yes…"

I didn't know if it was meeting someone new that was making this guy so nervous or if it was the menacing aura I was, unintentionally emitting. I decided to tone it down a bit as we entered a long dark tunnel and said, "Well, looks like it's just us freshmen being picked up today, I hope that the people at this school are good people." That last part was somewhat of a prayer that was dashed away by the creepy bus driver.

The bus driver with those glowing eyes almost seemed to burst into a chuckle as he spoke with a sinister smile on his face that would put my best evil smile to shame. **"I don't think you two know just what kind of school you boys enrolled into. Cause once we get out of this tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school, and I gotta warn you two." **He made a long pause, probably trying to scare us, it wouldn't work on me but it looked like that it was working on Tsukune as he seemed to shrink in his seat, I couldn't help but get a slight grin from this. The bus driver ended his warning with this, **"Yokai Academy is a scary place!"**

Tsukune could only reply with a "wait…what?"

Then just like that, the bus exited the dark tunnel and stopped at the outskirts of a dark, almost threatening forest. The bus driver opened the door without looking at the two of us and said, **"Alright kiddies, this is where you get off." **

Without a second thought I grabbed my bag and headed off the bus, I looked back to see that the guy I was talking to look almost hesitant to move out of his seat. I called out to him and said, "Hey! You coming man?"

The guy looked at me with disbelieving eyes, pointed out at the dark creepy forest, and said, "You seriously think the schools somewhere in there?"

I shrugged my shoulders and noticed a weird sign right infront of the exit that was like a scarecrow but with a jak'o'lantern head. It had a sign hanging around it's neck that was written in Japanese which read, Yokai Academy is this way, there was even a little arrow pointed towards the dark forest. I called back to Tsukune and said, "I don't know if it is…but this sign says that it is."

Tsukune instantly ran to the front while a simply strolled my way off the bus keeping a calm attitude towards things. Make no mistake, this forest did freak me out if not only a little, but I would never show it especially infront of another freshmen like Tsukune. This was a new start for me at a new school where no one knew me; I could be anything that I wanted to! I could be a major badass with a kind heart or maybe the shining knight who protects his fellow freshmen from the bullying of other, older students.

As my mind was brainstorming about ideas of who I could be those last two were the ones that stuck out the most. I looked back as I finally exited the bus and saw Tsukune still standing at the top of the exit, starring at the Halloween decorated sign and said, "Well…come on, the bus driver wouldn't drop us off if he didn't think that this wasn't the drop off point."

The creepy as hell bus driver released a menacing chuckle and spoke to Tsukune in a raspy voice while starring into his very soul with those almighty glowing eyes of his. **"Your friends pretty smart there kid…if I were you I'd go with him, after all…people tend to disappear on this bus…if they stay too long."**

That creepy message may have only made Tsukune even more afraid then before but at least it got him off the bus. I think the kid may have been more afraid of that bus driver then the forest now and if I'm gonna be honest, that bus driver even scares me a bit. But now we were both off the bus, which seemed to have disappeared all of a sudden when we weren't looking, seeing no way back we both walked forward.

Then I instantly stopped in my tracks, I looked back at the long dark tunnel. Tsukune instantly picked up on this and stopped in place as well, he then asked, "What's wrong Ben?"

But I only rose my hand in a signal for silence, I could hear my own heartbeat it was so quiet, and I bet Tsukune could to. Then I heard it, a low rumble coming from the tunnel, like a sleeping dragon finally arising from it's 1 thousand year sleep and finally awaking to destroy the world. The rumble was escalating into a growl, and soon it turned into a full-blown roar. Then I saw it, it's wheels tearing apart the ground it road on with enough ferocity to match my own, it's black paint glistening in the sun as it exited the tunnel, and the screech it made that could match the voice of a hawk. It slid to a stop right infront of me, I didn't even back away in fear, I knew it wouldn't harm me, it couldn't harm me…after all, what's a bike without it's rider.

I grinned wickedly at it and petted the front plate of my bike as if it were a living dog. Then I said, "I was almost worried that you weren't going to make."

The bike roared out in anger, always taking things far too seriously then it should as it said something like, _what's that supposed to mean? You saying I'm getting too old to drive that I can't drive myself through a dark tunnel without your help? _Or something like that, it spoke through its mufflers so it was sometimes hard to understand just what this bike meant when it "spoke".

I chuckled a little as I continued to pet the bike and said, "Come on, you know I didn't mean anything. Now I need you to scope the area out for me, see if there's somewhere quiet where not a lot of people go to so we can hide you."

The bike released a huff of black smoke from it's mufflers indicating that it was deflating all that riled up anger in a huff that said something like, _huff, fine_ and the bike drove into the forest. Tsukune was just standing there with his mouth open, looking first at me, then back to the forest which the bike traveled into and did this for about a good three minutes before saying, "What just happened?"

I patted him on the shoulder as I walked past him and said, "Nothing important, now come on. We gotta get to the academy before the entrance ceremony starts."

Tsukune then cried out in confusion and yelled, "Then why didn't you grab your bike and drive us off to the school…Wait… why did your bike drive off on it's own!"

I then unleashed all that menacing aura that I had buried down in an instant, appearing before Tsukune with an emotionless face as I stared into his brown eyes and said, "I said that it was nothing important…now drop it…"

Tsukune gulped so loud that I could even hear it and said with caution in his voice, "O-O-OK…"

Like the flip of a switch I turned off all that menacing Energy, broke out a smile and said, "Alright then now that that's taken care of, let's get moving!"

As soon as we entered the dark forest and began are walk through it, the more scared Tsukune seemed to get with each step, seriously did this kid not have a backbone or something? Anyway we continued down the pathway to what I assumed to have the school waiting for us at the end. Passing through each creepy tree and twisted branch that they had, I wondered if the academy did this on purpose just to scare the hell out of any student given any season.

That's when Tsukune tried to ignore the fact that we were in a dark forest where someone could try and murder us at any second by asking me questions. He asked, "So Ben…just how old are you?"

Not the first time I've been asked that question before, so I answered automatically, "15, and you?"

Tsukune spoke with a cheeky grin, "I'm 16, I guess that means I'm older then you huh?"

I laughed in arrogance at that and said, "Ha! I guess it's true what they say about old age then, as you get older you do get shorter Grandpa!"

Tsukune spoke out, almost acting like an old man himself and said, "Well if there's one thing that comes with age, its wisdom."

Before I could come up with a comeback to his lame statement, we both heard a scream of distress coming from behind us. As I shifted around to see a girl riding down on her bike traveling almost as fast as my spirit does on his bike, things went into slow motion. It happened so fast that my brain is still trying to comprehend the events that just happened, There was a crash, a large amount of dust scattering into the air, someone's white underwear, Tsukune being bulldozed into the ground, and pink hair.

There was smoke everywhere as I coughed a bit trying to regain my composure but when it cleared, I saw Tsukune on the ground and a pink haired girl wearing the same uniform jacket as me and Tsukune. They seemed to only have a few bumps and bruises, which is amazing, considering that the collision had generated such powerful results, there was a goddamn crater where Tsukune was bulldozed down into! Tsukune tried to get off of the ground, or to be more frank, he tried to get up by placing his hand on the girls inner thigh.

I snickered a bit as I reached down to help him up and said, "What was that about wisdom old man?"

Tsukune began to reach for my hand while mumbling under his breath, "Shut up, there was still dust in my eyes."

Then all of a sudden the pink haired girl literally lunged herself onto Tsukune, pinning him to the ground and forcing my hand to retreat based on common instincts. What happened next gave me a huge WTF moment as the girl bit down onto my friend's neck, I could hear a soft sucking noise under the loud screams of surprise coming from Tsukune. He yelled things like, "Gyaah! What the-" and, "My blood its-its being sucked out of nowhere!" though my thoughts were a little different as I questioned just what the hell was going on. This girl crashes into the guy and as an apology she gives him a hickey, best…apology…ever!

The girl then released and I finally got a good look at her face, she was fared skin to say the least with big, green eyes. I just now noticed how long her pink hair was as it reached down to her knees and the fact that the girl uniform for this school was similar to the boys with only a few differences. First they had short, patterned skirts, why it was so short I had no idea but I sure as hell wasn't complaining. She also wore dress shoes and long black knee socks, I had to tear away from gawking at her and went to help Tsukune up, which was then that I noticed the two small bite marks on his neck.

As I helped Tsukune up, not taking my eyes off of the two small holes in his neck, the girl spoke in an embarrassed tone and said, "I'm so sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself, his blood tastes so good!"

I looked at her with an annoyed look and said, "Just what was that all about, are you some kind of Vampire?"

I'm not gonna lie, the answer she gave me was so startling I let go of Tsukune who thankfully had enough strength to support his own weight, she said with a childish smile, "Yep!"

All right there were three possibilities about this girl on why she gave me that kind of answer, first she's been reading the Twilight books WAY too much and believes that vampires are real. Which if she even mentions anything about Team Edward then I may need to kill her (I don't like Twilight PERIOD). Second, she could have hit her head so hard on impact that she's gone into a fantasy state of mind and believes that she's a stalker of the night. Or third, she really is a vampire and I'm more inclined to believe the third option considering Tsukune still has those two tiny holes in his neck.

But there was something odd about this girl, you remember how I said that the first level of controlling the spirit of vengeance would give me the ability to smell different sins? Well with this chick, I wasn't picking up anything, no sins, but also not the soap like smell of an innocent.

After she apologized to Tsukune about crashing into him and for "sucking his blood", she told us that her name was Moka Akashiya and that Tsukune's blood was apparently delicious to her, which kind of grossed me out a little. This chick is either a very crazy girl with two sharp teeth or maybe a real vampire, I can honestly say that I cant tell, her attitude towards things is far too bubbly. But then she asked if we could be her friends and Tsukune instantly excepted saying that he was fine being friends with a mentally unstable chick who thought that she was a vampire…ok he didn't say something like that but you get the picture. I honestly think that he just said that so he wouldn't make the girl upset and ruin his one chance at possibly getting a girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, the girl was cute, but she was not my type, a little bit too cheery for my tastes.

After hearing that Tsukune was all right with being her friend witch she lounged at him again and hugged him around his neck. Saying how happy that she is that even before the school year started that she had already made two new friends. I don't remember agreeing to be her friend but I suppose that I shouldn't try to act like a dick about, I mean I'm already on good terms with Tsukune, might as well get on good terms with this chick.

Then I remembered something very important, I checked my watch and my eyes began to widen in horror, I yelled out, "Crap! Were gonna be late!"

Before the two could react I became a blur of green, white, and tan as I charged right at the two. I grabbed them by there arms and was dragging them threw the wind as I bolted into high gear down the still dark forest. The scenery became blurred and indescribable as I continued to bolt down the forest with the speed of a cheetah on red bull. Meanwhile, Tsukune was screaming for dear life trying to tell me to slow down while Moka was yelling about her bike.

After the entrance ceremony Tsukune and I entered our classroom and took our seats I couldn't help but think I may have overreacted about being late for the Entrance Ceremony. But as I told Tsukune, if there's one thing I hate the most, its being late, it doesn't matter what I'm late for I just hate being late. Better being early then showing up late, anyway Moka said that she had to find her homeroom but neglected to tell us just what her Homeroom number was. So she scampered off to some part of the school leaving Tsukune and me to go find our homeroom number, which was thankfully the same, thank god.

The only reason that I managed to stop before I was on a verge of crashing into the front doors of the academy was because of what I smelled. I could smell the sins in the school, most were those of violence and lust, only on rare occasions would I smell something else. You see, being in a room with a guy who had sinned all his life wouldn't set me off, but being in a building where a sheer # of sins could actually mask other sins might just set the spirit off. I might be able to keep the spirit from going on a punishing spree if I could find small pockets where the sins weren't so suffocating.

But the school was filled to the brink with violence and lust, almost hiding any other kind of sin. Now I saw what my father's plan was, put me in a school where the sins were beyond normal levels and force me to keep the Spirit under control. I don't know if my father saw the drawback to this if things went wrong and the spirit comes out, everyone would be in danger, maybe even Tsukune cause right now, even being seated right infront of him, I could barely smell his innocence.

Hell I was on the verge of cracking as we speak, unleashing a giggle or a snicker every few minutes. If I have to go through the entire school year acting like this just to keep the spirit in check then people are gonna think I'm crazy. I opened up my special notebook, what made it so special you ask? Well I don't mean to brag but I'm a pretty good drawer if I do say so myself, I mean if there's one thing the Japanese are known for, it's making awesome anime.

Luckily for me I found someone who could teach me just how to draw and excel at the craft of manga, he was _an old, blind monk where anything he drew came to life. To pass his test and see if I was worthy to hold the mighty brush of hungry, hungry hippos, I had to fight threw armies of badger ninja warriors, and collect all ten rainbow skittle swords. But right before I could claim my prize, the evil wizard Fred appeared with his hybrid army of zombie/werewolf/vampires and stole the brush while I teamed up with my evil clone, Neb, to take down his army. But before we could pursue the evil wizard Fred, Jason Vorhees appeared and_- I smacked myself across the face to stop the Spirit from messing with my head anymore.

All right look, I can draw Manga, simple, sweat, and a way for me to ignore the spirit of vengeance from melting off my skin and burning this school to the ground. That last thought made me snicker a bit as the spirit came ever so closer from gaining control, but he's not gonna get behind the wheel this time. I began to draw in my special notebook, I didn't care what I was drawing so long as it kept the spirit from going ballistic.

That's when the teacher came walking in, I lifted my gaze on her as my hand continued to draw whatever it was I was drawing (that's right, I'm that good) and I gotta say she was strange…hot, but strange. Her appearance was what made her so strange, she wore a white blouse completely buttoned down with a yellow and orange tank top underneath. She had on a reddish brown like skirt with yellow high heels covering her, still visible feet. She also had a necklace that I didn't really care to take any distinct notice in and orange glasses.

Now here's where the strange comes into play, her eyes looked closed which astonished me on how little help she needed when it came to navigating around the classroom, none to be exact. Her hair was a shade of blonde that must have been mixed between orange and yellow, but the strangest part was that her hair was shaped to look as if she had cat ears. I could tell just by the way that she walked that I was saddled with one of those girly teachers.

She made it to her front desk, almost seemed to scan the crowd through her still closed eyes, and with a warm smile said, "Good morning everyone, and welcome to Yokai Academy! Meow, as you can see I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome and as I'm sure that you're all aware of this but…this school was built by monsters, for monsters, and ruled by monsters!"

With that statement said I went into a state of limbo, almost not sure on what to feel at the time. Sure I was freaked that everyone in this school was a form of monster and that pinked hair chick was telling the truth. But I was also a little relieved, I mean if each of these students and teachers are blood thirsty monsters then the spirit is definitely going to have his work cut out for him if he's gonna try and punish them all.

But it looks like Tsukune was taking the news a little hard by my perspective as I looked back. He was shaking so much that I could feel the vibrations, isn't this guy a monster to? I mean, why else would he be enrolled into this school if he wasn't a monster, doesn't really make sense.

The teacher went on as she said, "As you all should know, there is a giant barrier covering this school at all sides that prevents the human world from seeing this school, but it also works vice versa, meow."

That made me worry a little bit, if the spirit ever got out then outside forces like the police or the army would never even know what happened.

Shizuka continued as she went on to introduce the rules and why this school was built exactly, how everyone is to remain in their human form at all times and to never reveal what they are to other student. Yeah good rules, but when it comes to me all bets are off, unlike the rest of these guys I don't have an on and off switch for my monster and as soon as I change they'll all know what I am. The teach then went on to tell us that this school was to help students blend into the human world without revealing that monsters do exist.

Then an arrogant punk interrupted Shizuka as he asked in an arrogant tone, "hey teach, sorry to interrupt but wouldn't it be better for us to simply eat the humans, and if we find any good-looking girls, keep them around to have some fun with?"

All right, I don't know whom this guy is, where he came from, or whatever the hell he is, I don't like him. He had greasy brown hair that was down to shoulder length and slicked to the back with one piece of hair on his face. He had these slanted eyes that reminded me almost of a fox, and one of those attitudes that said they thought they were king of the mountain.

I laughed in arrogance but do to the spirit wanting out it sounded more like an evil cackle, this managed to get the attention of his majesty and I spoke in a sadistic tone. "Man, if someone says the word 'human' and your first thoughts are to either eat them or molest their woman then you're a bigger idiot then I thought. The whole point of this school is for us to live peacefully with other humans and not to cause a war with them, I really hope that we don't end up with leaders like you cause if we do then were all officially screwed…"

There was a long moment of silence, I had then hypothesized that there were two reasons for this. Either this guy was a major bully and anyone who spoke to him like how I did ended up in the infirmary, or there was something much more interesting going on outside my window. Then the bully rose up out of his desk and yelled at me, "The hell did you say!"

Yep, definitely the school bully, but I never back down from a fight so I to rose up and said while I unhinged all the menacing energy out and allowed a gleefully wicked smile form on my face. "My, my, looks like you're not only an idiot but your deaf to…"

The bully looked startled by the energy I unleashed and sudden malice in my voice, which was due to the spirit wanting to tear apart every person in this school. But he didn't back down, if anything he got excited by the challenge and threw on a smug grin, he said, "You wanna take this outside, pretty boy?"

I questioned what he meant by pretty boy, in my opinion I was average, but I guess my opinion don't mean crap in some people's eyes. I was gonna answer him with a definite "Hell yes!" and then throw him out the window but then the sliding class room door opened and a familiar pink haired girl entered the classroom. It was none other then Moka and I had to switch off the menacing aura so she wouldn't be startled, every single boy in class excluding myself acted like dogs when she graced them with her presence. Even the D-bag I was about to fight with was practically drooling over himself.

Moka then said, "I'm sorry that I'm late, but I got lost in the school trying to find my homeroom after the entrance ceremony…"

Seeing as how I wouldn't get the chance to beat the cocky bastard that had interrupted the teacher back from whatever hole he crawled out of, I sat back down, he was obviously too distracted by Moka. As soon as Moka noticed Tsukune, she pounced on him like a tiger attacking her pray screaming his name in affection. This causes every single male in the class, excluding Tsukune and myself, to yell out in a combined, "EEHHHH!" I suddenly felt the rushes of a killing intent emanate within the class and it was all pointed at Tsukune. She hugged him around his neck and when she noticed me looking back at the two she then showed a warm affectionate smile and said, "Oh it's good to see you to Ben!"

I simply showed a smile and waved back as the teacher finally yelled at the jackass who I was gonna obliterate to sit down yelling, "Saizou! Sit down!"

So this guys name is Saizou huh? Well mister Saizou, you just made it onto my personal shit list.

Man what a boring day, all we did was move from class to class, being introduced to a new teacher after teacher, and learning about what will be doing in the classes, you'd figure that the teachers would just assume that we already knew what math was. It was the end of the day and Tsukune along with Moka were both getting up to the roof to talk, I however was on my way to the library. Since there were less kids in the school, it meant there were fewer people who had sinned to agitate the spirit, but to why I was in the library was simple, it was to get a book. But not just any book, a book that would help me incase I get into a fight with one of these guys and they transform into their monster forms, so I'm basically looking for an encyclopedia of monsters.

After at least five minutes of looking I had finally found the book I was looking for, checked it out, and was making my way out the front door. My mind drifted for a bit, thinking back to Saizou who had just recently attacked Tsukune, and now he has officially made it to the top of my shit list. So I had made it my personal mission to kick the living crap out of him for hurting one of my friends, hell I might as well let spirit lose on the douche.

I stopped in my tracks and took in a deep breath, no, best not to waste spiritstime with such people, after all he'd probably just go nuts from being in such a place like this. Where they got sins coming out of almost every student and teacher in this academy, I continued to walk down the almost deserted hallways. There were still kids who stayed after school, most of them were ok, a few had some sin flowing around there head but not enough to make me to go berserk. Once I had finally made my way out of the front door of the school I decided to head towards the dorms of the school, eager to see just what my dorm looked like.

A few more minutes of walking and there I saw the bluish white and dark violet colored buildings that acted as our homes until the school year was over. I remembered that our homeroom teacher had passed out keys that had little pieces of paper around them telling us what our dorm number was just before we switched classes. But where did I put mine?

After a few more minutes of standing outside of the dorms main door trying to find my dorm key I had finally found it inside my folder, why I put it there in the first place was beyond me. I followed the numbers the dorm rooms were in all the way up to the highest level, lucky me cause I get to have a room with a view. But before I could even drop my bag down on the floor from my aching shoulders and unlock my dorm room a group of guys suddenly came up to me.

The leader, apparently, walked up with a cheeky grin and said, "So, word is you almost got into a fight with our guy Saizou, right?"

Looks like the punk decided to send his little lackeys after me instead of facing me like a man that he pretends to be, coward. But goddamn, I don't know if it's the sins or if it's these guys cause they smell worse then my Uncle Bob, who by the way lives on a farm! But I knew where this was headed and the spirit knew it to, let's see, there's at least five guys, and each of them reeks with lust, violence, greed, and a little gluttony. The spirit was getting anxious and wanted out really, REALLY badly, I was almost about to let him out when I reminded myself that we were still inside of the dorms.

I had to get these guys away from the dorms incase if I change while we were fighting. I snickered a little feeling the spirit wanting out and spoke with my aura stained with malice and menace returning with a vengeance and said, "If you guys want to fight, can we at least do it away from the school?"

The rest of his goons just chuckled as the leader snickered and said, "Sure…"

After a little walking we finally found a place where it was away from prying eyes. No one would interrupt this fight, you know what? Its not even a fight, more like a warm up for the main course, Saizou, as soon as I was done mopping the floor with his little friends, I'd be gunning for him next. I unzipped my bag, took off my green school uniform jacket, put that jacket in my bag, and took out my neatly folded trench coat and put it on, I could still feel the brass knuckles sway a little on the side pockets of the coat. I fished a little for my black, fingerless biker gloves that were still in my right pocket and put them on, giving my hand a firm squeeze, the group of Saizou's goons only snickered, as I put on my things over my school uniform.

That is, until I pulled out my sawed off shotgun. The group of the leader yelled out, "I hope your not planing to use that, after all, mortal weapons won't do shit against us!"

One of the goons then yelled out, "You should be ashamed, resorting to a mortals weapon before the fight even starts!"

I ignored them, threw over my sling, and placed the shotgun into my back holder. I flashed them all an evil smile and asked, "So which one of you wants the first beating I'm about to deliver?"

My skull belt buckle glowed a little bit as the first guy stepped forward and said, "Come on, it's five against o-"

I cut him off as I appeared before him in a flash while wearing a devilish smile and kneed him in the one place no man ever wants to be hit, between the legs. I never said that I fight fairly now did I? To me, a fight means that I can do whatever I want in order to win and make my opponent regret fighting me. While the first goon was hauling over after the ball shattering kneeing I gave him, I grabbed his shoulders and threw him over me ready for the next goon.

One of them managed to place a pretty good right hook to my ribs, it hurt, but not as much as the deliverer of that hook thought it would. So to show him how you're supposed to deliver a right hook I demonstrated for him, by using his face. The fist connected with the jaw and a could faintly hear a soft crack, so I grabbed his hair, held his head in place, and delivered another right hook in the same spot only this time I heard a loud "CRACK!" and the goon fell down, unconscious I assumed.

Still smiling, I could faintly hear the spirit of vengeance snickering as I then rushed forward to the next goon. This one threw a roundhouse kick to my side, it connected and pushed me a little to the side, he was about to withdraw his leg, that is if I hadn't grabbed onto it. I lifted him up with strength that the goon didn't think I had and threw him straight into a tree trunk. But then, the first goon who I had forgotten about grabbed a hold of me with both arms and was trying to keep me in place. The goon that I had thrown against the tree trunk steadily got up and kicked me so hard I nearly heaved up my lunch.

He was about to give me another kick, If I didn't collide his kick with one of my own, I heard something snap and I wasn't sure exactly what it was. But then I saw the goon that was about to kick me withering on the ground grabbing his leg, bone was sticking out of his knee. Seeing as how the first goon was still holding me, preventing me from attacking anymore of his buddies, I leaned my head forward and delivered a reverse head butt into his nose. He instantly released me and I swept at his legs causing him to tumble, I grabbed his legs before he could try getting back up and began to spin him.

I spun him around and then I began to laugh uncontrollably, it was the spirit, he was getting closer to coming out, really close. But I still had to keep him down, I tried to keep him under control, but I couldn't stop laughing. I let go of the goon I was swinging into the sky and he seemed to continue to fly up towards the sky until a little twinkle in the space he disappeared into appeared and as fast as it came, it disappeared.

I stifled the spirit and my uncontrollable laughter died down into an uncontrollable giggle. I stared at the remaining two and they just stood there, one of them had his hand covering his eyes in disappointment while the other just looked at me in astonishment.

The one that seemed to be bewildered by me said, "He's a lot stronger then we thought…"

The other released his hand from his face and said, "Yes…he most certainly is…"

The goon looked up at his comrade and continued, "He didn't even transform to take those three down, and I'm pretty sure he just threw Boja over China…I don't think we can wi-"

His "leader" cut the goon off by giving him a flick to his forehead that sent him flying across the area and into a tree. The goon crashed into it on his side and slowly slid down the tree, when he reached the bottom, he didn't even bother giving us a sign that he was okay. He just laid there, motionless, a few seconds passed and I almost thought that he was dead, until I saw his chest rise up and fall back down.

I looked back at the former leader of the four goons and asked in a sinister smug smile, "Now look at that, you just saved me the trouble of beating up another one of your little lackeys, why?"

The "leader" gave a smirk and said, "If such weaklings could be beaten by you, when you haven't even released your true form, then they aren't fit to be even called my 'lackeys'."

The spirit of vengeance could sense him, his sins were by far the strongest out of the group if by only a tiny bit. But now the man before us has added treachery to the list of sins he has committed, a sin my spirit most certainly despises the most out of all sins. It made the spirit want to crush his neck and burn out his eyes for acting so proud, a demonic laughter sounded in me, the spirit was gonna come out today, that was a fact. The only question is, how long will it stay out, and how many will feel its wrath?

I had to get as far away as possible, the next thing I said was a warning, I knew that this guy wouldn't get the warning and probably take it as an insult since I couldn't stop giggling like an idiot. I said, "I'm only gonna tell you this once, walk away…"

This made him laugh as he pointed towards me and said, "You really think that you can look down on me and just tell me to leave? I think it's time for you to realize just how much trouble you're in kid!"

With that said the guy's body started to shift and change, becoming larger and much more muscular. His shirt was torn to shreds as his hulking form continued to expand. Two horns began to grow from his forehead and jagged rocks sprouted on his chin. Ears became pointed, teeth sharpened, and nails became talons. But worse of all, his sins grew in strength as it literally was swamping the area in its foul stench of his unholy deeds.

He burst out laughing as his voice deepened and yelled, "I'm a troll kid! I could crush you in an instant, hell I might as well!"

Just like that, the hulking beast grabbed me with it's giant hands and hoisted me up to its ugly face, god did this guy not know what tooth past was? The "leader" had shown not only what he was on the outside, but also the sins he had committed on the inside as they came at me in waves.

The leader furrowed his brow and sniffed at me, my head nearly went up into this guy's nose! He then said, "You know you smell just like a human, but you sure don't act like one…"

He began to apply pressure onto my body, movement (what little I had) became more and more restricting, I could feel my lungs gasping for air. Yet the spirit saw this as a way for him to get out as I was almost about to die, if I lose consciousness or if my heart stops he'll come out as a safety precaution. Then I felt it, a force that made my bones stiff and turn my blood to ice, the sky turned and darkened into a red night. I felt a feeling that I have not been able to describe for a long time, It was like the hand of death had clenched its icy dead fingers around my heart ready to pull it out, this feeling…was fear. But it was a force that was stained in sins, stained so much that it drowned all others who have sinned, declaring that it was the king of all sinners. This made the spirit force its way out and since this artificial night was present…spirit grew stronger in will over my own.

The monster had lessened in its crushing grasp and noticed the force that has turned the sky from its once sunny blue to a red night. When I could finally see the reddish night sky, it only accelerated the spirits need to be free and I couldn't stop it, I was too afraid of whatever presence had stained the sky in a blood red to do anything. I began to laugh maniacally as the demented force took hold of its vessel once more, the demented laughs then became a demonic cackle as I changed.

The behemoth of a monster couldn't react in time as an explosion of hellfire erupted from his hand, burning it. He cried out as the still burning man landed on the ground and twisted its way back up to it's feet, "You BASTARD!"

He then threw down his fist in an attempt to crush his now burning victim, only to be hit in his rocky chin by a round black object connect by materializing black chains. The black ball had enough force to lift him high in the air, higher then he thought possible, and then he was hit in the back of his neck by the same black ball connected by the same, now materialized, black chain. This black ball had enough force to send him head first into the ground, dust erupted from where he landed and a mini earthquake occurred, when the dust cleared it was revealed that the troll's entire upper body was now stuck in the ground.

My soul was torn out of my body, forced to be the watcher in a translucent spirit form as the spirit of vengeance twisted my body into its image. The chain he had summoned before the transformation had completely dissolved into the air as parts of me became engulfed within hellfire. A column of flame burst from the ground and swarmed my body in a tower of flame and smoke, covering the sky in a black cloud. The blood night however would not be blocked out so easily as red could still be seen either threw the outline of the black clouds or in small pockets where it had not filled yet with the soot-like beings.

I peered into the flames of the hellfire column and saw two horns erupt from the sides of my scalp and point up towards the sky. My skin chipped and cracked like it was made of stone and disintegrated off, up into the sky. My eyes were pulled in to leave hollow sockets and my face chipped away, every bit of muscle and flesh was burned away and replaced with red fire and charred, black bones.

The column of flame dispersed and the area that he changed in was covered in soot and ash, small flickers of flame flew in the sky before it hit the ground and fizzled out. My jacket had changed, no surprise there, but so did my school uniform, the tan pants were burned into a black, boiling brown. My white, buttoned shirts collar was flung upward and burned to a paper like tan, the collar of the white buttoned shirt reminded me of a vampire's cloak from an old movie I watched except more torn and burned.

The spirit just stood there for a few seconds, the unconscious goon that was flicked all the way over to that tree by his leader had finally regained consciousness. He looked around for a moment, trying to get his bearings of what had happened before he was knocked out, then he saw spirit, he saw our true form. He backed up to the tree trunk that he had collided into, like that would save him and asked in a crude manner, "What the hell?"

I expected the spirit to go over and beat the goon, burn him, kill him, and do what he does best to those who have sinned. But instead he went over, picked up my bag, and whistled by placing two of his skeletal fingers in between his teeth, he was calling our bike. A load engine could be heard throughout the entire forest, and like a faithful dog, it came running to us at full gear. It found him in a manner of minutes and as he got on the bike, placing the bag in his lap the bike assumed it's demonic form in a flash of red hellfire. I almost thought that he was going to run over the goon with the bike for a type of overkill, but instead he just drove away.

I could feel where he was going, he was heading to punish the one with the highest amount of sins, the one who stained the sky to a blood red. I knew that it would only take him a couple of seconds to reach the sinner, but I had to see who it was, I had to make sure that it wasn't someone who I would later regret about allowing the spirit to punish. I flew off in my spirit form and found the powerful sinner, but I also found a beaten and battered Tsukune. There was an ugly…man? I don't know but he looked familiar somehow, I'm not sure how but he did, and they were all located at the bus stop.

The powerful sinner was a girl with white hair, almost as white and shiny as silver. She also had red eyes, the kind of red that you would find in red wine, but everything about her, the feel, the look, it all reminded me of someone except I couldn't figure out who. It looked like that this sinner was protecting Tsukune from the large, muscular creature that had a violent attitude to say the least. That's when I noticed the collar around her neck, there's only one girl who I know that was allowed to have a collar around her neck during school, I just didn't want to believe it.

This different, more well matured Moka if I do say so myself, looked at the hulking behemoth that I assumed was attacking Tsukune dead in the eye. Her eyes sent chills down my spine as she said in a menacing yet bored voice, "I think it's time I put you in your place…"

But suddenly, her mood changed drastically from a cold certainty to fear, her view then directed to the cliff that viewed out at them. Everyone's eyes, including my own, gazed up towards the cliff. Everything was quite for a moment, then his menacing laugh sounded throughout the area below, a laugh that was demented and crazed, a laugh that left you shivering in a corner, a laugh you never forget. As the laugh died down for a moment, he appeared finally, driving off the cliff and down onto the bus stop.

As he fell towards the ground he turned his demonic bike to the side, but when the bikes flaming tires made contact with the earth, they bit down into it causing broken pieces of rock and gravel to be flung into the air. He paused for a moment, leaving a silence to hang over us for a few seconds, then spirit got off his bike. That's when he began to sway back and forth, I cant say what he's gonna do next, I hope that he's gonna help Moka in beating macho man over there who I think was beating up Tsukune. But I don't know, this Moka seemed to have a terrified look on her face, as well did Tsukune right now, which was to be expected. I mean, seeing a walking skeleton was scary enough but one on fire that drove around on a flaming motorcycle that's terrifying!

I could only pray that my walking, flaming, skeletal self would be able to ignore the massive sinning energy that generated off of this Moka and obey to the three rules it had. Probably should have mentioned these rules to begin with but whatever, rule #1, protect the innocent from anything that means him or her harm. Second, if they could not protect the innocent then they would be forced to avenge them and hunt down those who had caused them ill will. Then finally, #3 seek out and punish the wicked.

In the blink of an eye the spirit had disappeared and then reappeared along Tsukune's side, he kneeled down before Tsukune could even register that he had moved at such speeds within such short distances. He grabbed his bruised arm, which made him not only render that the spirit had moved to his side but also made him wince in pain. The spirit held his arm without saying anything, moved in close to Tsukune's ear and whispered in his fusion of a high pitch/low growl voice and asked, "Who?"

Tsukune then pointed at the hulking behemoth and said only one word, "S-Saizou…"

So that hulking, muscular monster was Saizou huh? Well looks like I will get to kick the ever loving crap out of him, literally. Spirit then let go of Tsukune's arm and rose back up, the silver haired Moka couldn't take her eyes off of spirit, she was frightened by it, either by his soulless eye sockets or his evil aura that seemed to drain the fight out of every living creature.

Speaking of creatures, Saizou began to think allowed and asked, "Wh-what the hell is this? Sure Moka's vampire form was scary…b-but at least I could move! This guy…h-he just petrifies me, my own joints are freezing up cause of him! This guy, is he another S-class monster, or is he a demon?"

My skeletal form seemed to have enough of this guy and his babbling, he prepared a fist below him, loaded it into an uppercut position at his side, and then disappeared. Appearing just infront of Saizou within a nanosecond and then delivered a powerful uppercut on the poor guy's jaw. I could hear two loud cracks and saw most of his teeth shatter upon impact, the sheer force of the paunch spirit delivered sent Saizou flying high into the sky.

Within another second, he disappeared again, he had jumped this time with such force that only after a good minute had passed that a small crater was formed from where he had jumped. He had soon met Saizou gods knows how many miles above ground level, he put both his red flaming, black charred skeletal fingers together and waited. Saizou was about to wake up from his slight knockout when spirit delivered both his combined fists down onto Saizou's stomach with stone shattering force, Saizou coughed up blood before he went crashing back down to the ground.

Saizou crashed down into the ground with such force that it left a crater the size of a house in the ground. As Saizou slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted by a falling star, that falling star was actually spirit about to deliver a downward ax kick on Saizou. Spirit made contact with Saizou's stomach and a large dust explosion erupted, dust was flung everywhere blocking everyone's view.

As the dust cleared a scene was displayed with a near dead, but not unconscious Saizou on his back in a crater the size of the academy with shards of flame still burning around the middle. Spirit, with his black, charred up horns still pointing towards the sky had one of his boots digging deep into Saizou's chest, small cracks could be heard as spirit pressed down with greater force. Then he grabbed Saizou by his shoulders and hoisted his broken body up, I knew what was gonna happen next.

Spirit spoke in a commanding tone, "Look into my eyes…"

Saizou was hypnotized, he couldn't pry his head away from what spirit was about to do…he was gonna do the Penance Stare. Flame was allowed to form in the empty sockets and two small flames could be seen growing within them, then without warning they shot into Saizou's eyes. This made him witness every sin that he had ever committed and feel the pain that he inflicted upon those who he had wronged. Though I could not see what he did to brand himself with his sins I could guess that he had done what the most common sins were at the Academy, lust and violence.

Spirit released Saizou who then lay there, unable to curl up into a ball due to his broken body and sapped off will and cried his eyes out. I had hoped that spirit would just climb on his motorcycle and ride off into the sunset, for once acting like a hero. But threw a couple shaky twists of his skeletal body, he appeared back at the top of the crater within a mere blink facing Tsukune and the red wine eyed Moka. He pointed a skeletal finger directly at the scarred silver haired Moka and said, "You…Guilty…"

Authors Notes: The sentence has been judged for she who has stained this world in a blood night, the smoking cloud has been cast to hinder the red moon, and Tsukune still hasn't gotten a clue on what the fuck is going on! Will the inner Moka be able to fight off against a creature that she actually fears, or will Ben be forced to watch as the spirit of vengeance destroys yet another friendship of his? Only one thing is for certain…Saizou is gonna need a full body cast for the whooping spirit just gave him…and possibly a therapist…

**But on a serious note, this story has actually gotten a lot more attention then my two other stories so far…which I kind of have mixed feelings about but whatever. I'm gonna try and go for that crazy, wild card ghost rider that was shown in the second movie and I'm sorry if my character seems too overpowered to you guys…its just the way Marvel made Ghost Rider. But don't worry he'll face off against opponents that actually have a shot at beating him, thou I wont say any names… **

**But if you guys really wanna help with this fanfic then send me any info you may have on Rosario Vampire, the manga version if you please. I already know about the anime so don't bother there. **

**All right, KINGOFSNOW OUT! **


	3. Chapter 3, Moka vs Spirit

**_AUTHORS NOTES: _alright so, I've recently read some of the reviews that this story has gotten and I've gotta say, so far this story is on the verge of becoming more popular then my other two stories. But one of the reviews that I've gotten, namely those of the guys who are guests, stuck out to me. This reviewer, coldblue, asked a whole heap of questions and I thought, might as well answer a few that wont ruin the story…so here we go. **

**Ben, if he does gain control over his spirit of vengeance, he will become powerful. His human form will become stronger, being able to tap into some of Spirit's abilities while not having his skull light up like a candle stick, but with him in control of the wheel when he changes so to speak, instead of the Spirit, his vengeance form becomes weaker. This means that he won't be able to perform god-like feats that, if Spirit were in control, would easily be able to pull off. This also means that while Ben is in Vengeance mode and not Spirit, that Ben is still able to be knocked out or experience death. If either of the two happen, like I said in chapter 2, Spirit will take over as a safety precaution. So basically, Ben acts like a safety switch to a very powerful gun if he does gain control. **

**I'm just going to go ahead and say it, It's impossible to fuse Ben's soul and the Spirit of vengeance together. The spirit is always the possessor in this relationship, at least for now, and the spirit is just an extension of the demon lord Zarathos's power. It's just been given a consciousness with three focuses in mind and those are the three rules. None the less, it is still power, raw demonic energy that has a very linear way of thinking. Though I will let slip that the contract that the devil made all ghost riders sign before giving them this power prevented these thinking balls of hell fire energy from becoming anything else. The only reason that I'm telling you this is because no one has ever gone threw and read the devil's contract before they signed it so obviously Ben's dad didn't read it either before signing it so he couldn't tell Ben about the terms of the Devil's contract. **

**All right I'm gonna answer this final question that coldblue asked and get back to writing the epic fight that's about to break out between inner Moka and Spirit. "Will Ben find a girlfriend?"…Ok I'm gonna be honest, I have absolutely no clue whether Ben is gonna get a girlfriend or not. I haven't thought that far ahead in the story yet, in truth I'm just doing these stories on the fly, writing down my thoughts on how I want things to play out. But hey, you never know like the old saying goes, "Love comes from mysterious places." **

**_Warning:_** **_This chapter contains the spirit of vengeance fighting and beating the ever-loving crap out of a woman, which is to be expected in further chapters, and If you have a problem with that then I might as well mention that the women are all monsters. _ **

**Cyclone **

Silence, it was the only sound that could be heard within the area (well except for the sound of burning rock and snapping flames licking at the air), spirit still had his black charred bone finger point directly at Moka. Judgement was passed, and now I would have to watch as spirit went ahead and destroyed yet another friendship. I couldn't fight spirit, not yet anyway, all I could do was stand and watch.

Spirit let his arm drop down and began to sway from side to side again, in the same snake like way, he acted like he was listening to a hypnotic song. Spirit continued to stare down at this new Moka, I couldn't understand what had happened to cause this to happen, I mean I knew I was gonna change into spirit either way, but what caused Moka to change into this person? I looked around the area in my soul form and saw that Tsukune's once scared form was now petrified, but then I noticed something in his hand, I looked closer and saw that he was clenching a rosary.

Wait a minute, isn't that the thing that's connected to the chain Moka wears around her neck? Would that have anything to do with her changing into this new Moka? I could only assume so, but this new Moka caught off any further investigation of this, she swallowed her fear, stepped forward, and spoke in pride and a little bit of arrogance. "Just what am I guilty of?" I couldn't believe it, this new Moka must have a will of iron cause not that many people can talk, let alone question spirit before they retreat to some corner of a room.

But it was more then that, whatever trace of fear she once had could not be found within her voice, nothing but demand and pride could be registered in her words. But Spirit wasn't much of a talker, and he surly wasn't going to allow a simple conversation to derail his mission, he only said, in that multiple demonic voice of his that seemed to shake the ground around us, "You…have sinned…so…you must be…punished…"

There was another moment of silence, as those words seemed to loom in the air, then spirit blocked out the world. Only focussing on his target Moka and in a flash, he was gone, only to reappear right infront of Moka. He threw down an incredibly fast paunch, hoping to clock the girl on the head, but the vampire was far faster then spirit had anticipated and dodged it with mere seconds to spare by jumping away. But spirits fist continued to follow in the path that he had set and when it connected with the earth below him, a little hole was made as most of spirit's forearm was buried down into the concrete.

This time Moka appeared before spirit and delivered a fatally powerful upper kick to spirit's lower jaw, was so powerful that I felt it, even in soul form! But right before she flicked her foot that would send Spirit crashing across the concrete like a rag doll she yelled out, "Know your place!"

Spirit flew a good feet away, crashing into stone and rock, but during his flight he righted himself with his right charred skeletal hand, placed both feet on the ground in a crouched position, and skidded to a stop. He lay there for a moment with his right hand and legs giving him support, you'd think that just by the fact that you were flung across the field with a simple kick that you'd turn tail and call it a day.

But not spirit, oh no, he was just getting warmed up, he raised his left hand up to his skull face. His fingers arched into a claw like fashion and I could see his entire body shake, but it wasn't with fear, I felt a great deal of excitement form in his chest as he began to giggle. Then the excitement and joy that was thrown into the tornado of spirit's constantly shifting emotions transformed that giggle into his demonic laugh, god I hated that laugh.

Without warning spirit threw both his hands down and caused the earth to heave up a boulder the size of a taxi right infront of him. His hands dug into the rocky surface with little effort as he twirled around with the rock in both hands and threw it at Moka, she smirked and with a light kick, shattered the boulder into pieces. She was probably wondering how Spirit thought that such an attack was supposed to harm her after he felt the power of her kick, but it wasn't meant to harm her, it was meant to distract her.

She had yet to register that Spirit was trailing behind the boulder and was now curving under the now devastated boulder to avoid the shattered rocks that flew within almost every direction. Time seemed to slow down as Spirit summoned a hook chain to his left hand and tried to slice across the vampire's face with it, but Moka's instincts took over and the bladed hook was near inches from her face as she jumped back up into the air. But that didn't stop Spirit, he extended his chain and threw it at Moka in an arch as she was still in the air.

The hot metal coils of the chain connected with Moka, but unlike so many others, she didn't burst into ashes, instead the chain rapped around her and kept her from escaping. Spirit was stumbled for a moment and couldn't figure out why she wasn't dead but in a split second he went back to the fight. Since the chain was wrapped around her and she was already in the air, he threw his chain down in the opposite direction he was facing with such force that it equally matched (if not more) the power of the vampires kicks.

Moka flew down above Spirit and across the area as she hit the ground…hard, and a large dust cloud was formed from where she landed. Spirit was soon going to retract the chain when a powerful pull hurled him over into the dust filled cloud. Spirits flaming red skull could only be described as a misty red light within the cloud, like the sun trying to blast threw the clouds that blocked it's almighty light. I then felt a powerful kick plummet into my cheek and I could only assume that the same was being done to Spirit by the new deadly Moka.

Spirit flew out of the cloud like a rocket, crashing into the cliff, his body almost sticking to the wall for a second before he drifted off it. But before he could even reach the ground, a furious sliver haired Moka appeared and kneed him back into the wall with such force that I almost coughed up blood…wait, how can you cough up blood while you're a soul?

That didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was the fact that Spirit was pinned to the wall by a knee that buried itself into Spirit's abdomen. You'd think that he would have winced from pain but Spirit simply lifted his head up to the red wine colored eyed Moka and chuckled in his demonic way. He clenched his bony fingers around a surprised Moka's shoulders and gave her the head butt of a lifetime, this caused her to stumble back a bit as Spirit was freed from being pinned to the wall.

Spirit wasted no time in retaliation as he whistled towards his demonic bike, he figured, I guess, that it was high time to include his companion in the fun as well. The bike revved off towards the battle, but not towards its rider, but instead it drove straight towards the silver haired sinner. Moka was still in a daze by just how powerful the head butt was, and noticed far too late at the oncoming flaming vehicle that collided right into the vampire's side causing her to flip over the bike and fly into the air.

But spirit wasn't done with her yet, he sent up a chain that easily rapped itself around Moka and lifted her a good feet off the ground and then slammed his knuckles back down on the ground with chain in hand. She crashed on the ground with such force that the cloud that came from it was easily twice the size of the previous cloud Spirit had made. But he didn't wait for Moka to break free again, he got on his bike and drove off on it, dragging anything that was attached to the other end of the chain.

Then the unthinkable happened, as Spirit drove off with the chain still in hand it took a good three maybe two seconds before the chain would begin dragging its helpless victim behind. But then the chain became extremely strained to whatever it was tied up to at the end. So much that the chain became a black line floating off the ground for just a second, before the force of whatever was pulling back on it became too great and at the rate Spirit was driving at I knew this wasn't good. There was a loud "POP!" and the black line of chains dropped down to the ground, I looked forward and saw why, spirit's arm was yanked out of it's socket and lying there on the ground, it's hand still holding the other end of the chain.

Spirit looked back for a second, finally realizing that it's own arm was yanked out of it's body and saw that the chain was wrapped around something deep underground as the dust settled, what it was attached to? I have no idea, but it was strong enough to withstand the spirit of vengeance yanking on it, and pull out his arm to boot! But it wasn't wrapped around Moka, and she wasn't inside that dust cloud as it settled so where on earth is she?

Suddenly, within a flash, we all knew where Moka was, she appeared infront of Spirit's bike and sent a back breaking side kick to the back of Spirit's neck as he was still looking back at the rock. He went flying off the bike and into ground, smashing his face into the ground a couple times, and landed on his side as he skidded to a stop, spirit then went straight on his back almost dazed at what just happened. He was gonna rise back up to continue the fight but a stomp on his flaming skeletal head stopped him. You ever here the saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? Well right now this Moka looked pretty pissed as she was covered head to toe with bruises, scratches, and her clothes not only burned but also were torn and scratched in various places.

But she still looked pretty pissed, you'd think just with one kick she would have stopped, I mean I practically felt my own skull crack a bit, well actually my skull did crack considering that spirit was possessing my body. But Moka continued to stomp on Spirit's skull with such force that I could feel each and every crack that was forming on my skull from her powerful legs. Every blow was delivered and I felt each one until, until…the skull shattered with one final kick.

I felt weird, even in soul form I felt as if I didn't have a head, but the look on Moka's face worried me, she was tired, out of breath, and I could see the remorse she had in her eyes, she's obviously never taken a life before. She was walking back to Tsukune and as she passed me I heard her whisper to herself, "I-it was an accident…"

But she instantly stopped in her tracks as a demonic chuckle resonated in the air.

Spirit rose back up onto his feet in a strange way, it's like he was being lifted up by a puppeteer. His legs were firmly planted on the ground, but his body seemed to defy all laws of physics as his top half remained like it was still lying on the ground only it was lying on an invisible surface a couple inches off the ground. His black charred skull slowly pieced itself back together, his black charred horns floated up to the broken temple parts of the skull as they slowly fused back together with the other broken pieces. Spirit's skull fused the broken pieces back together and in a matter of minutes, soulless black eye sockets were starring right at a scarred silver haired Moka. Then his left arm that had been ripped off frantically scampered it's way over to its master. Almost like a spider would be running towards it's home with a frantic hunger, it crawled up spirit's pant leg, slid itself back into the trench coats sleeve, and attached itself with a loud POP!

In a few jerks of his body he twisted himself back to his feat and rushed at Moka but right before he could collide in his twisted sprint, he stopped right infront of her. A moment paused, but only a moment as he grabbed her head and kneed her in the face, her head lifted up from impact, but spirit grabbed it again and threw it down onto the ground. Spirit wasn't done, far from it, he was actually beginning to have fun as he couldn't stop from chuckling.

He grabbed Moka's long silvery hair up off the ground with his right hand and pulled her up to her feat (Anyone who gets this reference will get a free cookie!). Moka stood there for a moment, almost on the verge of collapsing as Spirit grabbed her collar to keep her still and delivered a devastating left hook right onto her cheek, then began the laughter. Spirit couldn't help but laugh as he delivered a barrage of punches on the poor girl's face, his hands were like machine guns, shooting out as many punches as he could possibly dish out. But all the while, through each punch he delivered, spirit wouldn't stop laughing, never has he faced an opponent where he couldn't beat them in less of a second, and he was enjoying that fact.

Oddly enough the girls body just stood there as she took the blows, grunting from pain with each mind-shattering punch. I thought that she was pretending, that she wasn't being hurt by spirit's barrage, but I could see it in her eyes, she WAS being hurt by his blows and she couldn't fight anymore, all that she could do was endure. Spirit pulled back on his left paunch and sent the young vampire flying past Tsukune and landing into the Halloween, jak'o'lantern school sign which, I guess was indestructible cause it didn't even budge!

Spirit summoned up another chain long enough to wrap around Moka and the sign from where he stood, he swung it above his head as he then extended it to wrap itself around Moka and bound her to the sign. He tightened the chain, insuring that she wouldn't move around, he pulled back on his chain and it dissolved away from Spirit as he let go and the half that held Moka remained in place. I knew what was gonna happen next, I just wished I could stop it, but just as I had a menacing aura Spirit had a menacing shield that would petrify me in fear if I got close.

Spirit pulled out the sawed off shotgun from his back holster, the gun, like his bike had changed as well though in little ways. The brown wooden parts were now a smoky black that seemed to have little embers radiate off of it. The dual barrels of the gun, which were a rusted steal, now looked like they were made out of the wall from hell. People reaching out to be freed from there torment but they could never escape hell, cause they were made into the wall, but it just looked like it, it didn't actually have the souls of people carved into the steal.

Spirit aimed the shotgun right at the bound, silver haired vampire, she was barely keeping herself from slipping into unconsciousness as she strained her neck to look up. Horror dawned in her eyes as the barrel of the gun stared down at her, he was just about to pull the trigger before a cry was heard yelling, "STOP!"

It was Tsukune, he ran right infront of the gun, holding his arms out, and using himself as a human shield. Spirit could sense him and saw Tsukune as an innocent, this left Spirit confused, **'why does he protect the guilty?'** spirit thought in his demonic, echoing voice. He spoke and asked, "why?"

The young man did not back down, even though that through all his courage, Spirit could smell the fear on the boy. But Tsukune spoke with much will and bravery in his voice, "Because she's my friend, and I will not allow you to kill her!"

'**Friendship? This innocent, this boy, stops me from carrying out my duty because of friendship?' **a new element was thrown into spirit's cyclone of emotions, throughout all his rage, joy, ecstasy, and fear, a new element was added into the mix. Confusion, an element that threatened to collapse his vortex of emotions as he tried to figure out just what to do next. **'Never has an innocent defended the guilty…'** Spirit was right, throughout all the time that he has taken over never has an innocent gotten in the way of his judgement.

The chains that bounded Moka slowly dissolved into the blood night's wind, as Spirit became more confused; Moka slowly regained full consciousness. Spirit lowered his shotgun, unable to understand as Tsukune continued. "She's my friend who was just trying to protect me and then you show up and hurt her for a reason that doesn't even make sense, She's 'guilty?' what has she done! What has she…she…"

Tsukune fell back, today's events must have been too much for him as he slipped into unconsciousness, the silver haired vampire appeared behind him and guided him down, softly, and rested his head on her lap. She looked up at Spirit, she showed anger, but also a slight worry in her eyes, after all Spirit can be unpredictable at times. Spirit stared back down at the red eyed sinner, though no one else could tell, spirit was feeling an emotion he had never felt before, sadness.

He turned away from the two, got on his bike, and drove off, Spirit had never felt this emotion before and the boy's words stuck in his head. Tsukune's words continued to play back in his head like a broken record, he drove off at a sluggish speed, which was normal speeds, but then one of his emotional twisters came back in full, namely rage. He screamed out into the sky as he jumped to unimaginable speeds in mere seconds, and a loud boom could be heard all across the academy as Spirit drove faster then he has ever gone before. Even faster then the first time we changed, he was literally tearing the ground apart as pieces of the Earth's ground were launched as debri behind Spirit's demonic bike's flaming wheel.

'**How could that boy question me about who was innocent and who was guilty! Her sins were powerful enough to block out the sun and turn it into a blood night and like all sinners, she should be punished!'** Spirit road into the dark forest and all the tree's around him burst into flames as he continued to scream out in rage, his demonic scream could be heard all over the academy grounds.

He continued his rage drive, destroying the ground he road on and burning the trees around him, he was getting close to the school. Right before the last possible minute before crashing into the main gate of the school, he made a turn towards the dorms. As he drove past the school windows, they shattered in his anger, shattering one by one as he drove at blinding speeds past the school.

He was reaching the dorms and he was driving straight into one of the dorm buildings, he lifted his front wheel as his fury continued to boil out into a scream. **'But that boy! That boy wouldn't allow me to punish her, and for what, because they were friends!'** Spirit was in a full-blown roar now as he reached the top of the dorm. He continued across the top of the dorm's roof and back down and all across the dorm area until most of Spirit's rage was funneled out, he then drove up one last dorm building and road off it over the dorm area's fence into the forest again.

He drove to the darkest spot throughout the entire forest his rage still burning but slowly dying down. As he neared his destination, he begun to spin in a circle, skidding across the ground and creating a giant cloud of smoke as he changed back. The cloud enveloped Spirit as muscle, blood, and skin overlapped the charred bones and red flaming hell fire, the bike turned back to it's old rusted, black painted design, and my clothes changed back to normal as I slowly got back into control. Right when the smoke dissipated and I was in full control, I fell face first on the wheel of my now normal bike with a thud from the exhaustion that my body was put through and fell into a deep sleep.

It was a while before I had finally woken up, I felt groggy to say the least and my back hurt from being in a constant sitting position. I leaned my back backwards and felt the pops and cracks my spine made from the stiff joints that had settled for far too long, I twisted to my sides and heard more pops and cracks generate from my back and felt a little less stiff. "God, how long was I out for?" I asked.

My bike roared out, and said something like, _I'd say that you've been at least out for a day, last I checked it was 7 AM. _I wasn't gonna ask just how my bike could tell what time it is, I had far more important things to worry about. I yelled out, "Its 7 O'clock! I only got a half an hour to get to class before school starts!"

I quickly got off my bike and tried to pull my backpack off the hubcap of the bike, but my backpack wouldn't budge. I pulled again, harder this time, and heard a loud rip. When I looked back I saw that while Spirit was fighting Moka my bike had burned a hole through my pack and the only reason why it didn't fall off the bike while spirit was driving was because the fabric of the pack had almost glued itself to the hubcap. But that wasn't my biggest problem, my biggest problem was that my green school coat had sacrificed itself to save my school supplies and was reduced to ashes for it's sacrifice. Now how the hell was I supposed to tell this to Shizuka Nekonome!

But I couldn't worry about that right now, I undid my back holster for my shotgun, placed it on one of the handles of my bike, and pulled my book bag over my back. Thus began the race against my arch enemy, time, I ran as fast as I could in the direction I thought was the school until my bike roared out to me and said, _schools in the other direction!_ I quickly righted myself back onto the correct path and bolted out of the forest and became a blur as I ran at top gear down hallways towards my homeroom.

As I past by blurry images of students and lockers, those who were unlucky enough to be close to me were greatly discombobulated due to the speed I ran at. Those who were probably working on last minute homework launched papers into the wind as I ran passed, skirts were almost flipped over by the gusts of wind my feet generated, and I didn't care to take note in any of it. All that mattered was that I get to homeroom on time before the bell.

I could see my homeroom's door and I had to screech to a stop, but I didn't stop. I was about to crash into the two sliding doors if someone hadn't opened it at the last possible second, I crashed right into whoever had opened the door and as far as I could tell, I wasn't on the bottom. When my vision stopped shaking, I saw that it was Tsukune that I had crashed headlong into, I quickly got up from our uncomfortable position and reached down to help him up.

I apologized and said, "Sorry about that man, couldn't really stop."

He gladly took my hand and said, "It's fine just be careful next time ok?"

Then a new voice spoke up and asked, "Mister Krastil, why don't you have your school jacket on?"

The voice belonged to the feline like teacher Miss Shizuka Nekonome who was now, along with half the class, starring at Tsukune and I along with the fact that I was wearing my leather black trench coat over my white buttoned shirt. I didn't like all the attention but I still had to answer so I said, "I'm sorry teach, but my jacket was disintegrated…"

The teacher seemed to be baffled by this and asked further, "Dis-disintegrated? How?"

All right Ben, time to see just how good your poker face really is. I pulled off my book bag and showed her the burned hole through it and the only thing covering it on the inside was the book I checked out of the library which was surprisingly still in top condition. I then spoke calmly, "Yes…disintegrated, see at the end of the day I decided to change out of my coat and placed it behind all my school supplies in my book bag for safe keeping. But then a flaming monster on a demonic motorcycle showed up out of nowhere and launched a fireball at me. So I used my backpack as a shield and used it to protect myself, I wasn't hurt, but my backpack is ruined and my coat was destroyed."

The teacher actually seemed to believe the story as she said, "Oh! So you saw the burning skeleton to?"

This time I asked the question, "how did you know that it was a skeleton?"

Shizuka went on to explain that she was working late at school last night when suddenly a loud scream caught her ears. She looked over to her windows and in a brief flash of red she saw the flaming skeleton roar by and only got a glimpse of him right before her window shattered. She then scrambled through her desk and pulled out a backpack roughly around the same size as mine, though it had a different color scheme then mine which was black and red where the book bag she threw over to me was black and blue. I caught this new book bag as she said, "Here you go, meow! Cant have you walking around with a hole in your bag all year now can we?"

The bell finally rang which startled Shizuka, my new favorite teacher, and she said "Oh! Class has started you two, better go take your seats, meow."

When I was about to take my seat there were four things that I noticed right before the teacher began the attendance sheet. Number 1, right off the bat was that there were at least six empty seats in the class, probably the ones that belonged to Saizou and his goons. Second, Moka was her same, pink haired self but she didn't even have a scratch on her, not even a bruise to signal that she did get into a fight. Third which was the most startling of all, she didn't look like her happy bubbly self as usual, and she actually looked depressed. But finally the fourth thing was that I saw this blue haired chick keep on eyeing Tsukune and I'm not gonna lie, she had the biggest knockers I've ever seen.

But that was all that I took noting in as my mind went into autopilot during class. I was mostly like a zombie during the school day, writing down notes, doing my work, and completing the bare minimum in classes that I had no interest in. Don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid, I just need something to hook onto in a subject in order for me to do well in that class.

But during our main class with Shizuka, she told us that we could have some time to ourselves so long as we stayed quiet. I saw this as an excellent chance to read up on the different kinds of monsters, so I took out my book and the first page was the index, of course. But I noticed something, the index told me what kind of monsters that I wanted to read up on based entirely on class, and if I know one thing after playing countless videogames is that the S-class's are always the strongest. But there was something even above the S-class on the index and it was labeled down as "Mysteries".

I couldn't help but flip passed everything else and head straight to the mystery section, though I did take note that the vampires were actually one of the few monsters in the S-class section. The mystery section seemed to tell about famous monsters that were still a mystery to both monster and human communities like big foot and the lochness monster, some had writings and blurry pictures on each monster, having theories on just what they were. But I ignored them, there was a monster in the mystery section that instantly caught my eye and it had only one thing to display what it looked like, a painting.

The painting had a horse as black as coal with veins of fire cracking through its skin while it's eyes were a flaming orange. The man riding this beast was wearing a long, torn cloak that hid its entire body, only his head and hands could be seen and if you were to even get a glimpse of him you'd guess that he was the Grim Reaper. The face was a white skull cascaded in orange flame while it's right skeletal hand held tightly onto a large mass of black chains dragging lazily on the ground. The monster was named, **_he who comes with sin_**.

My eyes were glued to the picture, I couldn't believe that I would actually find a painting showing a spirit of vengeance. I then read what this book had exactly on the spirits of vengeance and how much they knew, it wasn't much to be honest. The book said that this monster is spawned from the deepest pits of hell and brought onto this world to punish those who have sinned. Seeking out its victims, be it monster or human does not matter to him, all that matters is that if you've sinned and if he was after you then you were doomed.

This creature has been seen very rarely and with each sighting it leaves behind a mass of destruction on unimaginable levels. This creature has gone toe to toe with the most fearsome of S-class monsters including the vampires but has slain all that have met this creature and has been rendered guilty in its own form of judgement. No one knows just how it seeks out the guilty and the sinful but one thing is for sure, the only ones who are spared from this creatures terrible wrath is the innocent, which is where there getting most of there information from.

Most monsters have never heard of this creature and due to it being so rare of a monster many that have heard of this creature believe it to be a rumored make believe, that it doesn't exist. Only one species of monsters has warned each generation of its kind of this creature and they are the legendary S-class monsters that almost every other monster fears, the vampires. In every encounter that these two monsters have ever had, it has always come to the death of the vampire and this creature to continue it's quest to punish the wicked. This monster has been ranked in a rank of it's own, it surpasses all other monsters to the point where we do not know if it even is a monster and not a demon, it is an X-class monster.

That was pretty much it, barely talked about anything on how to wound if not kill the spirit of vengeance but not only that but this book made it sound like that Spirit was evil incarnated to all other monsters. Now this made me think though, they put me in a class of my own calling it an X-class, so what does that mean? If I tell the teacher what I really am will I be expelled, or worse?

But with that question in mind my psyche wondered back to last night, should I tell Tsukune and Moka of what I am? I remember beating the living crap out of Moka last night and Tsukune being pretty pissed about it so I think the smart move is to just keep it a secret for now and tell them at the right time. So the day drooled on at a slow pace like normal with me constantly looking up at the clock to check what time it was, but I couldn't help but feel that Moka was sad about something, I should talk to her after school.

After school was done and over with I went out to find Moka who was actually leaning against one of the walls, she looked very worried so I hurried over. I leaned on the same wall next to her threw on a smile and said, "Yo Moka, what's up?"

She looked at me and tried to smile, but I knew it was a fake smile, a blind man could see through that cute little face of hers and see that something was wrong. She then huffed out, "Ooh, nothing…"

I grew more serious as I could only tell one thing that would have bothered her, her experience in facing against Spirit. But the question is how would I be able to ask her if that was bothering her and not tell her that Spirit was I? A light bulb went off in my head as I said, "Hey Moka, you remember how I told the teach that my book bag was burned by a flaming skeleton on a motorcycle?"

Moka nodded her head as I continued to ask, "Well…the thing is, when I used my bag as a shield he drove right off a cliff. I went over to see what had happened when I heard the thing crash and saw someone who looked just like you and I have to ask, was that you?"

Moka looked puzzled by what I just said and told me that she couldn't remember much about what happened last night, then she said, "But it could have been me…" she then pointed towards her rosary and said, "see this rosary around my neck? Well it acts like a seal and blocks all my vampire powers, but once removed I'll transform into my true form, a vampire."

I nodded my head as I finally understood why she wore a chain around her neck and not for the other, more perverted reasons I first thought when I noticed she had a chain around her neck. I then asked in a bit more worried tone then I meant, "I see…I saw you and the skeleton man fight…and I saw that the other you took quite a beating, do you remember anything about the skeleton guy? Is that why your so worried?"

Moka almost seemed dumbfounded by my question and responded in a childish way, "Nope, I don't remember anything about this 'skeleton man' but…" then she diverted back to a serious tone, "That's not what's got me so worried…"

Well if she wasn't worried about a flaming skeleton bursting through a wall to try to kill her then whatever's got her so worried has gotta be pretty bad. I then asked, "Well if your not worried about that guy, then just what are you worried about?"

Moka sighed in defeat as she confessed, "I saw Tsukune with a blue haired girl and I just got this…feeling…"

I kind of got what she was getting to but I needed to be sure, "A 'feeling' huh? What kind of feeling?"

She was acting a little awkward, almost unable to keep still as her face began to blush a little, she said, "J-just a feeling like, like something was wrong…"

Oh god, please don't tell me that within two days that Tsukune's managed to get this girl to fall in love with him! He has got to have just broken a record or something in getting a girl interested, though I guess standing up to a flaming skeleton with a demonic bike in order to protect her kind of got him some points. Though Moka continued as she said, "I sometimes wonder if it's me and how I feed on him. I just can't help it, whenever I'm near him I just want to suck his blood! But this morning he said 'I'm not your food, Moka' and I worry that he's already gone off and found someone else."

I couldn't help but question what she meant by that last part and asked, "Someone else?"

Her blush seemed to deepen and her squirming became constant as she said, "You know…someone to…talk…to…"

I chuckled a bit under my breath and said, "Alright, I think I know what's going on. Let me go find the big knucklehead and get you two to 'talk' to each other."

Before she could argue, I was off to find Tsukune in the giant academy.

It had been at least five minutes and with my speed and the ability to sniff out sins you'd figure it'd be easy to find Tsukune. But man is this guy hard to look for, I mean its easy to run into the guy, but it sure is difficult to find the guy when your actually looking for him. He always seemed to be conjoined to the hip ever since he met Mo-…I slapped myself in the face, if there was one thing that was always constant with this guy is that he always hanging around with Moka. I quickly headed back to where I last saw Moka but a herd of guys were blocking my path so I went into a line backer position and charged straight threw them.

The sight that I saw when I finally made it to the front was, well to put it fair it was a tad bit strange. I saw Tsukune, Moka, and the big breasted, blue haired chick I saw from class at the very center of the herd. It seemed that they were the very entertainment for this crowd and the reason why these students crowded around them. No one wanted to miss a good catfight.

But something was wrong, not with them, but with me. I could smell the sins of the crowd and the blue haired chick, it was all the same, lust. But my eyes wouldn't stop watering, it was like someone was constantly poking my eyes and I didn't know why my eyes were acting so strange. Then, after the tenth maybe eleventh blink everything went dark, inanimate objects like desks, walls, and seats became black outlines while people still looked the same only they glowed a certain color. I smelled the air again and everyone in the crowd including the blue haired chick turned a dark shade of purple, Tsukune seemed to glow an innocent white, but Moka shed no color at all, and in a flash it made sense. I've almost reached the second level to repressing Spirit.

The next thing that happened actually made me jealous of Tsukune, the blue haired girl lunged herself onto Tsukune and pressed her giant boobs onto Tsukune's chest. The blue haired girl yelled out in a delighted tone, "Ooh! It's Tsukune! Thank you so much for earlier!"

This seemed to literally take away Tsukune's breath as all I could only hear was a small, "Aaaaaah…"

But he quickly corrected himself and reminded himself of just why he was here, he had to, cause if he didn't then he'd be royally screwed by the vibes that I'm picking up from Moka. But he asked the busty chick, "Wh-wh-why are you here Kurumu…? WAAIIIT, I came to apologize to Moka!"

You know what, if I thought that the other Moka was scary when she was mad, I had made a major mistake this Moka is definitely scarier then her alter ego. (During this analysis I made a mental note of the big breasted girl's name was Kurumu) Her hair seemed to flow up on it's own by the sheer pissed off energy her body emitted as she said in a anger filled tone, "**_What's with you…your worried about someone…and yet…you make such a happy face…_**"

But Moka shook off that peeved aura and yelled out, "You're being tricked Tsukune! Hurry up and get that girl off of you! That Kurumu really isn't your friend!"

Kurumu tried to fake being sick or something as she said in a weak voice, "…How awful…how can you say such things?" She placed a hand on her forehead and leaned heavily on Tsukune as she continued in a weak voice and a weak performance of acting sick if you ask me, "AAH…I'm getting dizzy again…we've got to get to the infirmary."

Tsukune worried over the girl as she leaned heavily against him and then I saw it. I could still see the sins of everyone around me and when I focused on Kurumu's sin I saw it begin to wrap itself around my friends innocence. Whatever she's doing its forcing her own influence onto Tsukune.

Moka was still worried about her friend Tsukune as she continued to plea for him to be rid of Kurumu as she said, "P…Please believe me…that girl is dangerous, Tsukune! Your going to be eaten by her…"

Kurumu's sinful influence seemed to wrap itself over both Tsukune's mind and innocence almost entirely, I also couldn't help but notice he had spinning hypnotized eye's, is that normal for people from Japan? Anyway Tsukune spoke in words that I knew damn well he would never say, he said, "Oh really! Aren't you the one sucking my blood, Moka?"

As if a piano was dropped from the heavens above I knew that this guy just made one of the worst mistakes a man could have ever made, even if he was being mind controlled by a busty witch. The worse mistake wasn't making a woman mad, woman get mad all the time and they do eventually forgive you. But it was making a woman cry, if you make a woman cry then not only did you hurt her, but also all her friends and they will be gunning after you to make you pay a thousand folds. Though I guess she wouldn't have that many GOOD friends in this school to take revenge on Tsukune since him and me were the first real friends she made here.

Tears began to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks as she rushed out of the crowd and out of the Academy. Tsukune tried calling out to her, but it was already too late, she was long gone before his calls to her would be heard. I knew now that I was going to make the blue haired girl pay for this, but I needed to insure that Tsukune's and Moka's friendship isn't destroyed in the process, so I ran after the fleeing vampire. No one, and I mean NO ONE screws with my friends.

**_Author's note:_ Alright, finally got the third chapter down and out, some of you may think that Ben almost leveling up to the second level of repressing his Ghost Rider powers may be going a little too fast. But keep in mind that people who have sinned are now constantly surrounding him and when he reached the first level of suppressing his spirit of vengeance it was in the middle of August during his summer break. **

**Well Tsukune's under some kind of spiritual mind control, at least in Ben's eyes, Spirit just got to fight the "monster of all monsters" a vampire, and I finally got every single achievement for Skyrim on my PS3. Now all I have to do is work on chapter 4 and wait until the dawnguard DLC finally gets to the PSN store. **

**Please review this series and if any of you who read this like inFAMOUS, PROTOTYPE, or Higurashi then check out my two other stories. Hurray for self-promotion! **


	4. Chapter 4, don't rush me!

**_Authors Notes:_ All right we got some more questions from Coldblue and two from a new comer called Demons Anarchy. I'm pretty much just gonna turn these little Author Notes into a way for me to answer you guys if you have any questions about the story without ruining the plot (if there is one). So lets get started… **

**_Coldblue:_ I'm pretty new to Rosario Vampire and I may make some mistakes in the characters, but I've always thought that when Inner Moka and Outer Moka change that only the Inner version can see what's going on in both worlds. That the Outer Moka cant remember what the inner Moka does once they switch places, though I got this impression after I read some of the Manga, it's mostly why I said that the Outer Moka couldn't remember what happened last night. You can't really be afraid of what you don't remember now can you? Tsukune, the kind of character that I got from him (mind you that I've watched the anime and read only some of the manga) is that he's a brave man when it comes to protecting his friends. But I get the feeling that he just wants to survive the day and hope that the same frightening things that happened yesterday don't repeat themselves. Now, the school isn't going to be as frightened by Spirit's presence at first because in the book that Ben finally got around to reading explained that most monsters think that Spirit is a myth. The only monsters that have kept themselves reminded of Spirit and the fact that his kind does exist are the vampires due to many of them dying once their kind encountered a spirit of vengeance. The only person, who got a glimpse of Spirit last night was the homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome, but don't worry, I'll try to make Ben more aware on the rumors that are flying around school about Spirit. But the rumors will be coming in slowly about Spirit, after all Ben put two people into critical condition and threw one of them into deep space. While Spirit put a troll's entire top-half six-feet under and reduced Saizou to a crying, babbling idiot who's probably in a body cast right now. Only one person is probably talking about Spirit and that was the goon who was flicked head first into a tree trunk, that guys probably contemplating if he didn't just hallucinate Spirit or if he was about to die and saw just where he was going. **

**Now I think its time I answer the two questions coming from _Demons Anarchy:_ In all honesty, I don't see how Johnny Blaze can meet up with my character at this point. I mean Ben is all the way up in Japan while Johnny pretty much rides all over America. Though once I finish up this arc in Ben's life I'll probably have it where he does head back to America for the summer and he may meet up with Johnny, you never know. The portrait I got for this story is not Carter Slade, its just a picture that I thought looked cool and matched the color of flames I wanted Spirit to have. **

**_Coldblue:_ Moka's sins…I thought it would be at least somewhat obvious of what her sins were along with the main reason to why Spirit was so intent on killing her before but I guess not. The inner Moka, least as far as I could tell, is always filled with pride, always so sure that she could handle whatever came her way and as the saying goes "Pride is the devils favorite sin". But there's more to it then that, to my understanding, a vampire is a form of undead at least in some form. They have to feed in order to sustain themselves and in the eyes of most vampire hunters, preferably the ones who serve churches and his holiness, see this as a false life they live. Being a front to god and the largest sin one could commit, you can see why Spirit was so intent on killing her. He saw inner Moka as an insult to god and saw that with as much pride as she had, assumed that she was proud of everything she was, including all her sins. **

**_Coldblue:_ Spirit has a variety of weapons that he can use, as I said in the power list, his chains can transform into melee based weapons as well. So really it's all about preference on Spirit's part, whether he feels like fighting with his chains or with something else. But as you can probably guess Spirit likes to fight with his chains then anything else. But Ben's weaponry is of course going to be old; he inherited them from his dad! Speaking of Ben, he already did fight in his human form and took down three guys. Though I will admit that I don't really see just how I could have implemented anything else besides a brawling kind of fighting style for Ben. Think about it, he's been traveling all across America with his mom and dad for most his life, that doesn't really give him that much time to sign up for karate classes and attend enough for the techniques to become all that attuned with his regular form of fighting. Plus I cant just say that once he got to Japan the first thing he did was learn some kind of new fighting style, if you went to some kind of foreign land the first thing that should pop into mind is wanting to know the area's layout. Then for some convenience for my character, I had him learn Japanese so that there wouldn't be a language barrier between him and the other characters. Though I guess I could say in future chapters that he will begin training in different forms of martial arts with, perhaps, another student acting as his teacher. **

**All right I'll answer one last question for this chapter and get back to the story, _Coldblue: _"How strong can Ben be in his human form?" I'm gonna answer that with another question, did you not read Ben's big fight in chapter 2? Cause if you did, he's that strong. P.S. when he was fighting, he didn't even use any of his weapons! **

**Ok now that that's over and done with, on with the show! **

Cyclone

Man if there's one thing that I can say about Moka is that once you get her moving, she moves. I lost her as soon as she rounded the first corner, which left me to search around the entire school just to find her. I couldn't use my…sin vision? I guess we'll call it that for now, until I can come up with something cooler, anyway I couldn't use my sin vision to find her cause she was the one person that I couldn't detect. But lucky for me, once I went outside, giving up all hope that she was inside the Academy I found her. She was sitting on the front step right outside the front door mumbling to herself.

She spoke in a muffled tone as she asked herself, "I wonder…what am I to Tsukune?"

I plopped myself right beside her which seemed to startle her, oddly enough, and voiced my opinion before she could ask any other question, "You're a good friend to Tsukune, that's what you are."

Moka, coming back to reality from her own little world, only shook her head and said, "No I'm not, he thinks that I use him for his blood, why else would he say those things to me?"

"Because I don't think that, that was Tsukune saying those things…" Moka looked up at me with questioning eyes asking just what I meant. I continued in a calm tone and said, "You remember how Miss Nekonome told us that we couldn't tell anyone of what monster we were?" Moka nodded her head as I continued to unveil my big loophole and said, "Well she didn't say anything about telling people of what we could do as a monster. See I can see the different kind of sins one has done throughout their entire life, and I saw something strange happen when I looked at Kurumu." Moka seemed to be starring at me intently, uncomfortably so, as she processed the info I was giving her like a homeless guy process's the # to a lottery ticket he just bought. I continued, ignoring how close she was getting to me, and said, "I saw her sins stretch over to Tsukune and ensnare him so to speak, and I'm convinced that Kurumu made Tsukune say all those things against his will."

Moka seemed surprised at what I just said, but her eyes widened even more when she put both of her hands on her cheeks and yelled out in surprise, "WAH…What's going on…A voice coming from the rosary…Another me…Ben's telling the truth…a charm?"

The wheels in my head began to spin at light speed as I pieced the subtle clues together. Moka's other her, the inner Moka must be communicating to the Outer Moka threw the rosary! Though I kind of wonder just what she's telling Moka right now? I mean I get that she told Moka that I was right but what did that last part about a charm mean? Before I could even consider whether the inner Moka was telling her outer self what she thought was going on or what kind of cereal she wanted tomorrow, Moka rose up and shouted, "Tsukune's in danger!"

She grabbed my shoulder with enough force to strangle an ox (and almost enough to break my arm…almost), hoisted me up to my feet and began dragging me along with her to the infirmary. We were mere inches away from the infirmary and I decided to see if Tsukune and this Kurumu were even inside by using my sin vision. I saw Tsukune's white innocence shine out and Kurumu's dark purple sin was no longer trying to drown it in it's own unholy mass. But I saw an outline of a winged Kurumu hover over Tsukune and…She was about to attack him!

I called out to Moka and said, "There in the infirmary, but Tsukune's in serious danger!"

Moka literally tore the infirmaries door off it's own hinges and yelled out, "STOP IT!"

The scene that I saw was Tsukune sitting on one of the infirmaries beds and a dark winged Kurumu hovering over him ready to stab Tsukune with her overly long, overly sharp nails. Everything happened in slow motion as Moka charged in with the strength of a mother bear. She pushed Kurumu with such force and speed that Kurumu wasn't just shocked by the shear force, she was also blasted straight out of a window and further into the sky!

I swear if there were an announcer right now he would be yelling out like a madman, She's going, Going, GOING, GONE! While Moka rushed to the window Kurumu was just launched out of she was trying to warn Tsukune to get out for his own protection, but then I noticed something, something I should have noticed since the beginning, that giddy feeling I got from being around people who have sinned. It was a little, tame? Like I still felt these urges to laugh like a madman, but it was like I could control it a little more now, I could stifle it down to the point where I wouldn't be constantly giggling but I couldn't stop from releasing a twisted smile.

As I realized this development, Moka turned her head to Tsukune and explained what the situation was to him, even though I was just as confused as he was. "…I'm sorry you got wrapped up in this, Tsukune but that girl is a succubus. It seems she wants revenge on me, and in order to get it she's targeted you, Tsukune!"

All right let's do a bit of a review, Kurumu AKA "jugs" wants revenge on Moka. Reason: I got no clue nor do I care, all I know is that it has something to do with Moka. So, as a way for jugs to get to Moka she tried to brainwash Tsukune so he would act like a jerk to her. But when Tsukune broke free from her seduction jugs tried to kill him. Ok, Kurumu wants revenge on Moka, Moka's the reason for this unknown revenge, Tsukune's the helpless victim, and I'm the guy that got roped up into this mess, well at least I know where I fit.

Tsukune on the other hand didn't seem to understand, or better yet, understand why we were there to protect him as he stumbled out to say, "I-I was just about to betray you, Moka…"

This time I stepped forward, chuckling at what Tsukune just said and spoke out in a bored manner, "It doesn't matter what you were about to do Tsukune, what matters is that were still your friends and were here to help you."

I continued to walk, not even looking back to see how Tsukune was comprehending my words and stared out the now ruined window that Kurumu smashed out of. She then reappeared, floating in the air with her dark wings flapping in the breeze, and almost completely unscathed by the fact that she was just recently thrown out of a goddamn window! Seriously are Japanese girl's indestructible or something? Kurumu let out a snicker as she complemented Moka's vampire strength but once she took notice that there was another person in the infirmary, me, she asked, "Who are you? I've only seen you hang around Moka a few times during school, are you trying to win her affection by protecting her?"

What she just said, me fighting to win the affection of a woman, almost made me fall over by how bad I was laughing. The pure thought that I would fight for a stupid reason such as that was hysterical, a long time ago my grandfather once told me that if you were going to fight someone, you should have a reason that you believe justifies that fight. (For those of you about to call me a hypocrite for fighting those other five guys from before then you fail to see that they were going to fight me anyway, I just wanted to get out of public view.) I rose my head up to see the face of a confused Kurumu and decided to clarify. I spoke with much malice as I said, "Now why on earth would I fight you for such a childish thing as for the affection of another woman? I'm here to beat you up for trying to manipulate one of my friends!"

Kurumu almost seemed shocked by the scale of my intimidating aura I had summoned, but she quickly disregarded it and smirked down at me through the destroyed window as she asked, "Now how on earth do you plan to 'beat me up' when your enemy can fly?"

I undid my enchanted belt, which made both Kurumu and Moka blush in response as perverted thoughts were now probably dancing in there heads right now. But all perverted thoughts were banished as I made it clear on what I was planning to do with the belt as I cracked the metal tip of the belt down on the tile floor of the infirmary, cracking one of the tiles that had been hit a bit. I looked back at Kurumu with a cocky grin and the eyes of a killer as I said, "I think I can manage…"

I jumped out of the demolished window and stepped outside, ready to fight even though I was at a clear disadvantage. My mind paused the world as I took in my advantages and disadvantages in this fight, I normally couldn't do this because of spirit always burning to get out and I would always need to put half of my focus on him to make sure that he didn't get out. My enemy could fly and I didn't know much about what a Succubus was or what kinds of means they had to defend themselves. Well, from what I could tell she had really long fingernails, definitely shouldn't underestimate those things, after all they look like they could do some serious damage if she got close enough to slash me with those things.

But this also gave me an idea on how she would fight a grounded enemy, swooping down in order to slash her enemy and then swoop back up. There was one problem with that tactic if she chose to use it, if she swoops down then she's gonna generate a lot of speed, this is going to be a problem for her if she has to change directions while she's in the middle of her decent. If she does need to change directions then she'll have to turn in large arcs which means that she's going to need a large area to fight in, another disadvantage for me considering that were now fighting inside the dark decrepit forest. But a bonus for me when she does decide to swoop down and try to attack me, if I can dodge then it'll give me enough time to attack her while she's trying to get back in the air.

I could have probably used the forest as a means to hide myself and try to sneak attack her from behind, if there wasn't one small problem with that plan. All of these trees looked as dead as could be, not a single leaf on any of them! Which meant that Jugs up there had a clear view of me, multiple angles she could engage and retreat from, and finally I had only few ways for me to engage her and all of them either included me attacking up from my belt or going into air combat.

The world was set back into motion as my mind went back into the here and now, I was startled to find that both Moka and Tsukune had jumped out of the infirmary and into the now brewing battle. Moka looked at me with a determined look and said, "You're not fighting this alone…"

She then turned to Tsukune, still a little worried but now had a brave feel to him. Moka then spoke even with more determination then she spoke to me with and said, "Tsukune, I need you to take off my rosary…"

The only thing that I thought right then and there is, 'Oh crap…' I couldn't let Tsukune take off Moka's rosary. If he does, then Spirit is definitely going to come out for sure and I'm not sure what he's going to do first. Try to punish Kurumu or finish what he started with inner Moka and I'm not sure that Tsukune can stop him if he does decide to take on inner Moka again.

Tsukune almost seemed a bit confused by the idea as he stuttered out to ask, "W-wait what?"

Moka seemed a little anxious as she pleaded, "Please Tsukune, I cant take it off by myself!"

My attention to there conversation was torn away as I noticed Kurumu diving down for the kill, laughing at us as she asked just what we were doing when she was about to kill us. I had to act, I pushed both of them a good distance away from Kurumu's range as she drew closer to me, She was mere inches from me and there wasn't time for me to jump out of the way. I could only do one thing, I arched my back backwards (hearing a few joints pop and creak in protest), and watched as she swooshed over me, her claws were only a few centimeters from my chest as she passed by me but they never even scratched me.

Everything was silent for a moment, then a loud boom was heard throughout the entire forest. I snapped myself up from my EXTREME limbo position and saw that Kurumu may have missed me, but she had cut straight through a tree trunk…wait, what? I couldn't help but stare down at the fallen top trunk of the dismembered tree; I was baffled and a little worried. If I wasn't careful then this chick could slice me in half and I would have to wait until Spirit took control for me to do anything else.

Ok, stay clear of her claws and ya should be good Ben…wait, aren't you forgetting about something? I looked over quickly and saw a sight that seemed to put a halt on all events, I think even the world stopped moving for a second. Tsukune was just about to pull off Moka's rosary and release the seal that not only seals her inner self, but it'll also force Spirit out. A whole lot of questions were racing through my head at the moment, like why exactly did it have to be Tsukune to release the seal and why is Tsukune going along with this?

I closed my eyes, preparing for the rising heat that would soon erupt from my soul and force it's own will over my own to carry out it's mission. I prepared for my body to cast out its demonic laugh as I changed into him once more, but the only sound that I heard was the clank of metals being strained against one another. As I opened my eyes, slowly, I saw that Tsukune and Moka were left speechless as they looked down at the Rosary and, to THEIR horror, see that it wouldn't come off.

This relieved me, Spirit was unpredictable as I said before and reacted to things that confused him very…violently, to say the least (YOU ALL SAW WHAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTER 3!). But there was something I didn't think about, how would Spirit react to Moka, not the inner Moka cause I saw how he reacted to her. But how would Spirit react to the Outer Moka, someone who I couldn't detect to have any trace of sin at all but also no innocence as well. Would he see threw the Outer Moka and only see Inner Moka's sins and lash out at her? Or would he just ignore her and continue on his mission?

All my thoughts were sliced into two as I heard the flapping of bat-like wings begin to sore down, I yelled out to my friends, "Get Down!"

Luckily Moka and Tsukune ducked down and I managed to sidestep out of the way from my oncoming enemy's path, though she did manage to scratch my leather trench coat a bit on the side. I thought, 'Alright enough is enough…' While she was flying back up I launched the metal tip end of the belt into an arch, it battered against one of her wings and she quickly barrel rolled back into her previous flight stance. I didn't leave her anytime to attack again or give me a dirty look for landing a hit, I shot the metal tip of my belt down into the ground, it dug deeply into the dirt, and the leather began to coil up. Tighter and tighter it coiled itself until, in an instant, the coils feverishly uncoiled themselves in a storm of leather and launched me high into the air right at Jugs. A shock expression was plastered on her face as I soared straight after her as my belt continued to shoot me up into the air by elongating itself.

As soon as I was within range I twisted myself around, my belt no longer elongating itself had released it's tight hold on the earth and retracted back to it's original length. It wouldn't last long though, I was continuing to twist myself into a compete 360, my belt became longer as I unleashed a whiplash of leather onto Kurumu. She tried to fly up in order to dodge the sudden, unpredictable attack, but she couldn't retreat in time as the belt managed to rap itself around her ankle.

We rose up a bit as she tried to fly up some more, but I could begin to hear her panting, heavily. I wanted to look up and explain just how big of a mistake it was to fight me, but I couldn't say a single word at what I saw. I don't want to sound like a pervert but you have a guy dangling from a girl's ankle and she's wearing a VERY short skirt. If you can't figure out just what made me stop and pretty much petrify me in place then you have to get yourself checked out by a doctor or something.

This is what happens to me when I'm…embarrassed, I freeze up like a stone statue. Unlucky for me, while I was petrified in place, jugs noticed where I was looking when she lowered her gaze down to me. Kurumu yelled out in a high pitched, almost sounding embarrassed herself, squeal "PERVERT!" she pulled up on the belt with her ankle and kicked me right in the face with her other foot.

This actually caused my belt to loosen up for Kurumu to escape out of and for me to fall to my emanate DEATH! Right when I was about oh say, halfway between Kurumu and the ground, a little light bulb sprang up in my head, it was crazy, insane even. But it was either that or going splat when I crash, wait till nightfall, and watch Spirit snap some guys back in half with his pinky (before you even ask, yes he has done that before). I straightened myself into a full dive as I plummeted, increasing the rate that I was falling at. I hit the top of the dead forest and remarkably enough none of the branches even scathed me, it was now or never, time to put that idea to the test.

I quickly flipped myself over in the mere seconds I had before I hit the ground, launched my belt into a skyward arch, and prayed that god might just lend a hand for me this time. A second passed, then another second…my belt soon fell limp as it retracted itself back to original length, well it's official; god has decided to screw me over and let fall either to my death or into unconsciousness. I don't wanna sound like an emo or anything like that but I'm kind of hoping that I experience death.

Remember how I said that if I experience death or slip into unconsciousness that Spirit will take control. Well here's the thing, Spirit will only take control when it's dark out, that is until I supress him more but until I do he can only come out at night. But if I'm unconscious I wont be able to follow him in soul mode, I'll be asleep so to speak and I'll either wake up the next day, when I'm in my soul form, or whenever the hell Spirit felt like changing back at. If I experience death on the other hand, I'll be stuck looking up at the sky or the ground (depending where I land), unable to move my body, and waiting until night comes.

My thoughts were shattered as my head hit the ground, a small crater the size of a bowling ball was made where I had impacted. As far as I could tell, in the few moments I had before the darkness claimed me was that I didn't break anything, but I was slipping into unconsciousness. Damn it, I hope Tsukune will be able to protect Moka without releasing her inner self…or at least protect her from Spirit…

**_Authors Notes:_ Alright this is probably one of the most shortest chapters I've written for this story, I wanted to draw out Ben and Kurumu's fight scene a little longer but since some of you (cough) coldblue (cough) were getting a little impatient I had to shorten it. I mean my story's already 27000 words long, I'm sure no one's gonna complain THAT much about it being a bit shorter. But I also made it a bit short because just like how Ben got his own chapter (this one) so will Spirit, but this time will be seeing this chapter not through Ben's eyes but through the eyes of the rider himself. This will happen in future references to the story, switching our perspective between Ben and Spirit. **

**All right, for those of you wondering just why it took me so long to make this chapter I'm gonna come clean…I've been playing Mass Effect 3! That and I've been catching up on procrastinated schoolwork so don't expect a new chapter for awhile but expect it to also come soon, I'm spontaneous, deal with it. **

**Now if you excuse me I have a message to send. **

Dear, demons anarchy

Have fun battling my frost thrall army guarding my bedside…

_With love, _

_**KINGOFSNOW**_


	5. Chapter 5, a night to remember

**_IMPORTANT authors note:_ All right people, I know what you're all thinking. "Just where has this bastard been!" well to sum it all up in one word as to why I have been delayed with the release of this chapter is rather simple, school. School is extremely important to me and I always strive to do well in all my classes. Thus shortening my time to work on this story dramatically what with studying, homework, and countless projects. **

**Now there is a reason as to why this authors note is SO IMPORTANT. In a nutshell there are some things that I have to clear up before I continue on with this story. **

** First off, I wish to discuss just where this version of the Ghost Rider universe is taking place in. This universe is my take on the Ghost Rider, my own belief and imagination when it comes to this series. Don't worry both your favorite characters from the movies AND the comics will be in this universe, it's just a matter if I want Ben to meet them or not. But know this, this story is mostly inspired by the comics and will be referenced to when it comes to the background of the rider by them instead of the movies. **

** Secondly, You know this is a pretty stupid thing to happen to me…an idiotic kind of stupid mind you. See, after I released the fourth chapter of this story I created a poll that asked you guys a very, VERY important question about how I should continue the story. I wanted to know if you guys thought that I should either:**

**Continue the story as is (AKA reading it from Ben's point of view or in Spirit's) Or **

**Change the POV from Ben's into more of a narrative, telling you all how each character is reacting to a supernatural spirit of vengeance roaming around his or her campus. **

**After at least a month or two of waiting I got no votes on either subjects. A couple more months and still nothing. Then I realized something Today (December 16, 2012)…I forgot to put the damn question on my account…I swear I face-palmed myself so hard that I nearly blacked out. So…yeah…you get a chance after reading this go vote on that poll. **

** Thirdly, This chapter is, like I said, still going to be in Spirit's POV because Ben got KO'd in the last one and let's be honest, we all wanna see more of Spirit. **

** And Fourthly, The sooner you guys answer the poll I put up the sooner I can get on with this story and put up another poll that is just as serious as this one. So answer that goddamn poll already so I can post up the next one already! **

I lay asleep within my host. His life dancing along inside of my dreams through his own eyes as I continued to lay dormant within him. The host's body was slowly becoming more and more attuned to me, a fact that I was not worried about in the least.

Infact, the only thing that I was focussed on in my slumbering state…was that boy.

Brown hair, defiant eyes, the sweet aroma of an innocent, and the scent of a full fledged human boy. I knew that he was human, as old as I was I had faced both human and monster alike countless times, so much so that I could tell the difference between the two just by gazing upon them. But this boy, out of all the other countless humans who I have faced…he was different from all of them.

Unlike the many that have ran from me in fear for their own life like cowards, this boy stood against me. He stared defiantly into my own soul as I did his and stood his ground. The amount of fear he held was evident but it did not stifle his form in any way, he buried it down with courage and stopped me…

This…is where my hatred for this boy begins. He stopped me from carrying out my duty, my burden, and my purpose of taking the sinful from this world and exacting vengeance upon those who they have wronged. The naïve child dare to proclaim that he was friends with that silver-haired matron and shown that he would gladly lay down his life for her, a fact that I thought was caused by the manipulation of the guilty vampire herself. But when I peered into his soul I saw no evidence of her manipulation at all!

This is what begins my anger to this idiotic boy, he told the truth, a naïve innocent stood between me and a prideful guilty by his own choice and not due to some outside cause. He stood their believing in his entire being that they were truly friends, the only reason as to which he stood against me that red, blasphemous night! Friendship is nothing more then a mere distraction from one's goal, it's nothing more then an excuse to use in order to get something you want, AND THE BOY DARED USE SUCH A REASON TO JUSTIFY WHY HE STOOD AGAINST ME!

My flames inside of my dream began to grow along with my anger, soon my host's image's of his life were blocked by the swirling red flames. I forced myself to calm as best as I could, but only down to a certain degree. I knew that my host was unconscious and without his intervention with that blue haired harlot my release was assured. I saw through Ben's life what the blue haired wench did to the brown haired innocent and as much as I may hate that naïve boy, I am bound to protect any and all innocents…a rule that I would not disobey.

I allowed myself to fantasize what I planned to do to that girl, how I would show her not only the consequences for manipulating the innocent idiot, but also what happens when you harm MY host. If that vampire should try to intervene or exact her own revenge for the humiliating defeat from our last fight, so be it. But if the boy should try to stop me...he and I will have a…talk.

In an instant, a force I had sensed once before shook my dormant state of slumber. The scent of anger, violence, and gluttony all swam into my dream causing me to become ever so restless. But above those three sins, a fourth one was present. This sin drowned out all others in its wake and suffocated me as I stirred from my sleep. This sin was the devil's favorite, it's the sin that I detested the most, it's the sin that caused others to be arrogant and blind to themselves and those around them, this is the sin of pride.

I knew what had to have happened, the boy must have released the vampire from her slumber…and in doing so…**released me.**

I opened my host's eyes and flung him up to his feet, he was not even in control of his own body, which made this much easier. Through my hosts eyes I take one last look up at the now red moon…before I begin to cackle in my host's voice out to the world. I summoned my hellfire out from my host, discarding his form like trash as I replaced it in his stay with mine.

A column of fire erupted beneath me as a result of my hellish power, the host's body continued to burn and change as the column now reached the crimson night. The column produced dark smoldering clouds out into the sky as it tried to block out the sky itself.

Two horns shot up into the cold night air from my host's head as his skin and muscle chipped away into the vast void of the world. His clothes became burned as the host's leather trench coat boiled a sickening black. His bones crisped to a Smokey darkness by the red flames that had consumed his muscle and skin, replacing those mortal attributes with it. The column of hellfire, as quick as it came, had completely disappeared leaving behind not the body of Ben Krastil, but me…spirit, as my host seems to have come to calling me as.

I sensed out to the two that my host was trying to protect, the boy was fine but a faint uncertainty was dwelling within him, and the now transformed vampire had already sensed me far before anyone else. Her aura was daring me to come and face her once more as it changed from a cold certainty to a ravaged ferocity, I knew this was intentional, and I would have gladly accepted, but my priority's were far more swaying then the vampire's threat. The blue haired girl now sensed that the vampire's dominant aura was not the only force that was to be feared, her soul quivered under the wait of two powerful creature's being re-released into the world.

I slightly chuckled to myself, a vampire wishing to fight me once more, a clueless and naïve boy, and a blue haired succubus all awaited me. The chuckle began to die down as I slowly made my way back to the group, two of whom my host wanted to protect, one of the three he fought to protect the two. While I on the other hand made my way to the two who beckoned to be punish and to protect the one whom I hated the most out of the three.

This…was surly going to be…a night to remember.

I walked out to the small clearing where the three were. The red eyed vampire looked at me with an anger that matched my own for her and the boy combined. I ignored her however and gazed up to the shivering succubus. Since I was now closer to my main target in question I could finally get a good feel for her sins. She had the same sins as I assumed everyone else who wasn't an innocent had at that school, lust and violence, but their was a third sin presence. One that smelled of vinegar and roses, the sin of envy, but was directed towards Moka herself.

I didn't care for what reason the succubus was envious of the young vampire; be it envy towards her beauty, power, or the boy's attachment to her did not matter. I stared straight at her and could visibly see the chills I sent up her spine, she was shivering all over as she said, "Y-you…"

For once I decided to reframe myself from annihilating the flying girl immediately and just patiently listened. I continued to ignore the young vampire which only seemed to agitate her further as the blue haired succubus continued in a shaky voice, "I-I've heard about you and your race…M-my m-mother met one of y-your kind…"

'**So the winged harlot's mother met one of my brothers?'** I thought as the girl continued to flap in place with those large bat-like wings, I thought about tearing those wings off as a way to prolong my imminent fight with her but continued to stand patiently as she continued to speak, "T-then you must know how I feel!"

To this I was confused, **'what could she possibly mean by that?' **I questioned in my head. The naïve boy who was standing behind the vampire made his way past her, watching ever intently as to what I might do next. I only glanced at him for a second and still the innocent held a brave face even though the faint odder of fear coming from him told a different story.

My attention went back to the girl as she began to explain what she meant, without shaking she said, "You see, I'm a succubus and us succubi seek a 'destined encounter' among the men we tempt! It's so we can keep our small species from dying out; we have to pick carefully only one man from out of many to be our destined one! You can understand this cant you?"

I still couldn't see the connection she was trying to make about my kind and hers, but she continued either way. She finally dawned the connection she had in her head, "Your species is even smaller then ours, to the point where almost everyone thought that your kind was a myth! So you can understand what it's like to do what needs to be done for your race to survive! Cant you?"

I stood their silent as I continued to gaze up at the succubus. A moment of complete silence passed the only sounds that were heard were the heartbeats of three, the flapping wings of a succubus, and red flames constantly licking at the cold night air. Then, a mass of hysterical laughter erupted from me; it bounced off of every tree in a constant echo of multiple almost maddened laughter sounding out into the night.

I then looked up to the succubus dead on and spoke in a mocking sneer, "Such a naïve woman you are. Believing that you and your race has the right to sway the hearts of men…and now you dare lash out at an innocent due to him not falling for such cheap antics? But now…now you say that my kind can relate to yours? Heh…Hehe…heheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

My mass hysteria took over as I rose my skeletal hand up to my face and covered my eye sockets as I continued to laugh. Back arched backwards a bit as one of my legs moved to the back of the other so I wouldn't fall backwards. My face, now pointing towards the sky, I continued to utter out my demonic laughter at this situation.

When I had finally settled down and righted myself I looked back to the blue harlot. She had a mix of emotions: fear, anger, and uncertainty as I pierced her soul with my eyes. The innocent boy moved a little closer to the scene, wondering if he would be needed for some reason that I could not fathom. I ignored him for now and pointed my black skeletal finger at the succubus and passed my judgement with one single word, "Guilty…"

Without another thought, without a moments breath, I striked. I launched myself at her as the blue haired succubus had barely enough time to process that I had even moved and was quickly closing the gap between us. She was still trying to process what was happening as I grabbed her tail from below her, flipped her over, and dragged her down with me to the ground.

I wanted to finish this battle quick, that vampire and I still have unfinished business. I landed, grabbed her tail with both hands, and slammed her down to the ground with such force that it shook the area around us a bit. Her body bounced up from the ground a bit due to the impact, her eyes dilated a bit as she coughed up some spit. With one hand still on her tail I flung her over to a tree with very little force, I knew that just by my first attack that she was done.

She collided with the trunk of the tree making it's branches shake a bit, before she could even slide down the tree I materialized a mass of chains in my hand and threw it at her. The chains quickly wrapped around her, held her up to eye level, and pinned her to the tree preventing her from moving her upper body. I began to walk over to her, slowly, chuckling to myself at what a pathetic display of a fight this was, I was almost shamed how my host had lost to this girl so easily.

As I continued to walk over to the succubus who was still very much conscious, I couldn't help but notice that the boy was following me, the vampire too but was following behind the boy. I dismissed them as I began to materialize a weapon in my hand, a long black blade with a warm red edge. The girl looked on in horror at me as I continued to close the distance between us; tears began to rise in her eyes, as she knew what I planned to do.

Tears continued to stream down her face, as I was now right infront of her. I rose my blade above my head, it's burning edge beginning to grow ever hotter, the girl's eyes held tight for her approaching doom as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. I was about to end it and pass her judgement fully…until a firm hand grabbed hold of my arm, I could have continued my swing and end the girls life right then and their, but something told me to stop.

The girl's eye's slowly open as she sees that someone has come to her aid and is stalling me from finishing her. I look over to see who has swayed me to stop my judgement, to see who dared to intervene with my purpose, and my sight is met with the same defiant brown eyes. The boy…THE BOY! He once again stands in my way, preventing me, once more, from doing what must be done! But this time he's protecting someone who was trying to kill him!

I could only hold my rage in for so long, this boy was becoming a nuisance, I spoke in a sizzling anger asking, "Why?"

The boy spoke with courage as he said, "That's enough, I know you came to try and help but please this is enough, I'm sure you have your reasons but…she doesn't deserve to die. Besides, you heard what Kurumu said, technically, she didn't do this out of bad intentions. Doesn't that prove that she's not a bad girl at heart?"

I allowed my burning sword to dissipate into the air, transforming into a black cloud of smoke. I slowly turned away from the blue haired succubus, no longer caring what happens to her as the chains continued to hold her in place. I faced the infuriating innocent and stared into his eyes, he still held a brave face refusing to back down. In an instant I placed my skeletal hand on his chest and gave him a light push…which sent him past the vampire towards the middle of the clearing.

The vampire wasn't fast enough to respond with what I was doing as I soared by her. Before the boy could go skidding on his behind across the cold dirt ground I grabbed his shirts collar in mid-flight and held him in the air. My fury beginning to build with each passing second, I could feel the vampire begin to try and intervene…I would not allow that.

Before the vampire could take a step forward a bellowing wall of hot red fire rose high in the sky. It quickly rushed to all sides, and in mere seconds, the high wall of raging fire surrounded the innocent and I. None would interfere with what I was about to do next.

I pulled his face close to my skeletal one, he may have feared me before, he may have been terrified even, but all I saw was his defiant eyes as he still continued to stand his ground…so to speak. I spoke with much malice as I asked him, "Tell me boy, why did you stop me?"

The boy managed to ask out in a confused manner as he tried to respond through my death grip on his collar, "W-what?"

I loosened my grip on his collar so he could at least answer my question and asked with a searing hatred, "Why is it that you protect the guilty from me?"

The boy stared down at me from his viewpoint as one hand tentatively touched my arm that held him in the air, almost afraid that the hellfire that swarmed my being would harm him…it could not, he was an innocent. When he was positive it wouldn't hurt him he grabbed hold of my arm and lifted himself up some in order to answer more clearly.

Instead he asked through a grunted voice, "Why is it that you feel the need to judge others on who is guilty…and who is innocent?"

I couldn't believe what he just asked, my anger rose tenfold as I released him from my grip, he fell onto the ground but did not run or move, just simply listened. The walls of fire that blocked the vampire's path rose ever higher to match my rage. I spoke in a seething rage beginning to boil out as I said, "Why is it that I feel the need to judge the guilty! Boy, I judge the guilty because it is my purpose!"

The boy rose up, now standing at eye level and allowed his own anger to seep out as he continued to ask, "And what makes Moka and Kurumu so guilty!"

I couldn't stand it anymore, fists clenched I roared out at him, "**THEIR SINS BOY!**" I raise my Smokey black finger at the red wine colored eyed vampire as my flames instantly shrunk down to allow her imagine to be seen. I continued my outburst. "**THAT VAMPIRE IS BY FAR MORE STAINED BY SIN THEN ANYOTHER IN THIS DAMNED PLACE! SHE IS GUILTY OF VIOLENCE, GLUTTONY, ANGER, AND THE ONE THAT SUFFOCATES THE VERY WORLD SHE IS IN, PRIDE!**" I continue on to the blue haired succubus and exclaimed her sins within my rage. "**THE SUCCUBUS IS GUILTY OF VIOLENCE, LUST, AND ENVY! EACH OF THESE SINS FORCES ME TO CARRY OUT MY DUTYIES FOR WHAT I AM! I AM FORCED TO PUNISH THE GUILTY ONCE THEY ARE DEEMED TO BE SUCH, BUT YOU HAVE STIFELED ME FROM CARRYING OUT MY PURPOSE, BOY! YOU ARE PREVENTING ME FROM CARRYING OUT A SENTENCE THAT I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO CARRY OUT!**"

There was a long silence as I had finally allowed my anger towards the boy to vent out. He seemed a little frightened as to what I may do but he did not show it, he stayed still, listening to my rage as it stampeded out. When I was done he just stood there, a blank emotionless face.

Then he spoke these words that shook my very core, he knew not of the effect his speech would have, but he continued either way. He shown a sympathetic smile towards me, it was…strange, and it made me feel…strange, then he spoke. "I think I understand now why you did what you did the first time we met. You were acting out what your purpose was, punishing the guilty, but you say that you don't have a choice in the matter. I don't believe that…how would you explain what your doing right now?"

I was confused towards the innocent boy, I didn't understand what he meant, but through that same smile he continued. "You say that your forced to punish the guilty and that you have no choice in the matter…but even now you are choosing to ignore your judgement by questioning me."

What he just said, it shook me as a realization began to dawn on me, the boy continued. "But even before this you still made a choice to ignore your judgement…when I blacked out the first time we met I was worried that you were still going to kill Moka. But when I woke up I found her alive and well, you chose to spare her that day and now you chose to spare Kurumu by choosing to question me. You say that you, 'have no choice'…well how do you explain this?"

I couldn't believe it; my mind refused to believe it! But then a heavenly voiced sounded within me, I knew not where it came from but I still listened to it as it spoke in a blissful melody. _'You know that he speaks the truth rider, you chose to do what you did and you didn't even realize it…'_

I had to question this being, I knew not who or what he was but I didn't care, I asked in an uncertain voice, **'B-but how? Why am I able to do this?' **

The voice merely chuckled as it said, _'I know not how or why, but now you realize that you have the ability to choose what you wish to do. Perhaps it is your host's own soul influencing you or perhaps it's this boy? Who really cares…but now you must decide what to do from here on out…choose well, for the both of us.' _

I could sense the heavenly voice leave as I continued to think to myself, **'If I truly have this power to choose. Then I choose to remain faithful to my duty…but this boy is still going to get in my way if I decide to punish his friends.'** I thought for a moment and decided on something that would not only allow me to keep an eye on the boy, but also on the other two.

The boy stuttered out, his sympathetic smile faltering a bit as he asked, "U-um…hello? You alright?"

I turned to him and spoke without my rage; instead a faint peace was heard within my words, which was very unintentionally as I spoke. "Boy, what you say is true. I do have a choice"

His smile seemed to return but I held up my hand to stop him from making any accusations, I then said, "But I am afraid that even though I now know that I can choose…I am still loyal to the duties that I was charged with…"

The boy was about to speak up again, until I cut him off by raising my boney hand to my chin in a thinking pose and said, "unless…your willing to make a bit of a bargain…"

The boy looked confused as I decided to specify, snickering to myself inwardly as I was about to mimic the being that gave me purpose and do something that I thought I would never do. "You see…I cannot ignore my purpose no matter how hard I try…which will force me to punish the guilty sooner or later. But…I can promise you that, if you agree to this bargain…I will not punish the vampire or the succubus…"

Now I waited to see if his "friendship" to these two was strong enough for him to except this bargain. He took a step forward and spoke with the courage of a lion but the voice of a determined yet naïve boy, "What do I have to do?"

A crooked grin was placed upon my skeletal teeth as I announced the deal to him, "Are you willing to bet the one thing in this world that would prevent me from doing any harm onto you? The one thing that prevents me from throwing you into an inferno in exchange for these two to prove that they are infact as innocent as you so desperately want to believe?"

The boy was confused as he asked, "What do you mean?" then his face paled, "do you mean my…soul?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that but I shook my horned head and said, "No boy…your innocence." The boy continued to look on, even though I was expecting a sigh of relief to escape his lips. I was pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong, I continued, "If your are willing to bet your innocence upon these two then I will deem them as innocent as well…for a time. I will not attack, harm, or maim them so long as they are deemed as an innocent."

The boy seemed to brighten a bit at this deal, but I darkened his new light a little when I said, "But…if they do anything that is deemed to be…guilty. The deal would be broken…and not only will their newfound innocence be gone… but so will yours boy…"

The boy seemed to darken his mood a little but he still held a confident face, he was about to say his answer…only to be interrupted by the succubus as she yelled out. "Wait! Us succubi naturally perform your 'sin' lust! Well I be called a 'guilty' again if I only do this with one man?"

I stared at the succubus for a moment, I had absolutely no idea what she was getting at but I answered anyway, I spoke through an annoyed voice, "No…now be silent…"

With a snap of my charred fingers the chains crawled up to her mouth and stifled her voice, leaving her to grunt in protest. I looked back to the boy who still had a determined look on his face, I rose my hand for him to shake and asked, "Deal?"

The boy, however, asked, "Wait, you said that you would deem them innocent 'for a time' just how long do they have to stay innocent before they are?"

I thought for a moment, and then said quite plainly while shrugging my shoulders, "until they show that they are infact worthy to be called innocent…be grateful that I'm even giving you this opportunity boy. Now…I'll ask again, deal?"

The boy almost seemed hesitant, knowing that only I will deem them innocent must have discouraged him a little. But regardless, he shook my hand without a second thought. I held onto his hand as a black chain slithered out from the trench coats arm and wrapped itself around the boy's arm.

He almost seemed shocked by it, two more chains slithered out of my coat from the bottom and quickly blasted through the flaming wall to the two guilty monsters. One chain wrapped around the vampire's hand, she didn't struggle against it, as she probably knew what I was doing. The other chained wrapped around the succubus's ankle; she let out muffled protests but did nothing to shake the chain off.

In an instant there was a faint warmness that came from the chains as they glowed a blinding light. Then in a flash, they disappeared. Though they could not see the chains any more, I could, each one was now a white spiritual soul chain that would allow me to monitor them and know where they were. I let out a small chuckle as I said, "The deal has been made boy, best hope your 'friends' don't prove to you just how guilty they are…"

The boy didn't seem to mind the little threat I gave him and just smiled his sympathetic smile at me…this boy was a strange one. I turned from him and walked back towards the vampire, my flame wall finally settled and was now just a black circle scorched into the earth. The vampire simply stood her ground, examining me to see if I was going to make a move. I continued to walk at the same pace, we were mere inches from each other, I could feel her tense a bit as she awaited me to attack. And when we were nearly face to face with each other…I walked right passed her.

I made about ten or so steps before I heard her call out in an enraged cry, "WAIT!"

I stopped and turned to see the vampire, she was angry to say the least, but also curious. She asked through a seething anger, "Just what are you demon?"

I chuckled at her question as I turned on my heel and answered her as I walked away, "You know what I am vampire. Your parents made sure to pass on stories of the only creature rare enough to best a vampire, they called me '**_he who comes with sin_**'."

I wanted to end it there but I did not like this name the vampires have chosen to call me as, it was too long. So I _chose_ to tell her a name the Americans seem to have been calling my race. "But the Americans seem to call me…**_Ghost Rider_**."

With that I was about to enter the forest and call my bike, until I saw that the chains I had thrown at the succubus still bounded her to the trunk of a tree. With the snap of my black charred skeletal hand the chains dissipated into smoke and she feel back to the ground landing on her knees with a solemn look. I continued to walk away from the group as I realized something. I was right; this was a night to remember.

I continued to walk into the forest, I felt the presence of the vampire disappear, the seal must have been placed back on. I wanted to call my bike, but something stopped me, my instincts were on high alert as something powerful was closing in. It was like feeling a rumbling tidal wave of sin racing towards me and the power could match my own, it might even be greater then mine if this being was holding back.

I prepared myself for a fight as I held my ground; chains formed in my hands and became swords with burning red edges as I awaited the upcoming battle. This being was getting closer and closer, until…a man walked out of the shadows. He wore a white robe, almost as if he were a priest, and a cross necklace hanging from his neck. He also wore some kind of hat that had a long white drape going around his head covering the back and sides leaving his face completely open. The only things that I was focussed on however, were his eyes. They glowed a shining white and were almost…hypnotizing.

I couldn't help but begin to feel…tired. My strength was leaving me all too quickly, I didn't know how but I knew it was because of this man. His stare pierced me like a spear as I slowly felt myself reverting back to the form of my host. I quickly feel to my knees, my slowly changing arms trying to hold me up, but in seconds I fell to the ground on my side.

The world began to darken a bit…was I losing consciousness? Impossible…and yet the world continued to darken around me. I sensed the man begin to walk towards me and speak in an entertained manner, "My, my Mr. Krastil…I didn't think that you would lose control so easily, especially in the first two days of school. It seems that your father was right, you are going to need help…"

With that said I could no longer hold onto the world and allowed the darkness to take me. I asked myself as I regressed back to my slumbering, unconscious state, **'Just who is this man?' **

**_Authors note:_ I know, not as long as the other chapters, but just be thankful that I finally got this chapter done cause it was a pain to write. Now I know that Spirit talked a lot more when compared to the last time he was out but that's mostly due to the fact that Spirit was sure that when he was released that he wouldn't get any problems from some factor that would force him to stop. Spirit is the kind of character that prefers action rather then talking but will talk out situations when need be (you can imagine how often that's happened…). **

**Now the next chapter, and how it's told, is all up to you guys, so answer that goddamn mother-flipping poll already! **


End file.
